Dawn of Fire and Spirits
by Yamamoto Kou
Summary: Sequel to 'Return to the West'. Something bad is happening. To top it all of, old friends and foes don't stay still. Chp.7:Final Chapter. The defeat of the dead and the dissapearence of Haku.(Finish)
1. Chapter One: One to Wait

Dawn Of Fire and Spirits  
  
Chapter One: One to wait  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
A/N: If this has been done before, it was purely a coincidence.  
  
Arigatou to ALL the reviews!!!!!!! I'd especially like to thank to Ruby-san for the tips on the italics, bolds and stuff, Mei Cera and chris for being long supporters, and to jashuang for correcting me. If I forget anything, can't help it because I'm a little muddled up during this short period of time. Something's was up.  
  
I'm trying out new borders for creativity. The HH's are for separating the titles, the ='s are for separating the A/N and the AFN from the story, the zx's are for going to a different scene in the story, and the usual xx's is used for the ending part.  
  
Disclaimer: Do you want Saiyuki? I don't own it. It's Minekura Kazuya's. *punches fist so hard into the wall that a smoking hole appears*  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
===============================================================  
  
It's now been around two years since the Sanzo-Ikkou and the Kou-Ikkou have come to Heaven. But there were mysteries that were never solved. And this sequel will answer some of those old questions and make more questions appear. And this sequel will also make events that weren't there before, become events that will happen.  
  
xzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx  
  
The impostor of Li Touten was now in the mountains in the South. It wasn't as cold as the North though. Komyo Sanzo kept following, wondering what was its next move.  
  
Komyo soon found out. It was making some sort of outer casing for itself. A cocoon.  
  
Impostor Li Touten: *admired his handy work* [It's no use to attack him now. I will have to wait for the rise of the great Emperor. Until then, I must wait. In order to be forgotten, I mustn't strike. The Queen will have to be chosen before I can get close to hoping for the Emperors coming. And judging by these unusual waves of enchantments, that will soon be solved.] *retreated into its shell to sleep and will only be awaken when the Queen has found her seal*  
  
Komyo: *knows that he's not going to bring anymore trouble until the Queen is revealed so he goes to find Haku*  
  
zxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz  
  
Yosuki was up early. The skies were still dark but some rays can now be seen over the mountains. She was down in Under Heaven again. She trudged along a deserted part of a city where even hobos, stray dogs and thieves dare not wander. It has something to do with this feeling. It was evil. That's all she knows.  
  
She was walking past one of those grey and boarded up buildings. Some torn bits of paper fluttered by her feet as the wind stoops down to blow. It was a little cold and her breaths came in mists but she didn't mind at all. The buildings seem to watch her as she slowly paced down the sidewalk. There were no streetlights but thanks to those few golden strands of the sun, she managed to see well enough to journey down this deserted place.  
  
That's when she heard it. It was soft at first, but it slowly grew a little louder. She looked around and tried to find its source. She found it. She tried the door to one of the nearby buildings. It was surprisingly open even when it was boarded up. She went inside. Clouds of dust formed under her as she steps in. The music was still playing. It came from above. She quickly ran up the worn and broken stairs as a sense of urgency suddenly filled her heart. She reached the door to the rooftop and had pushed it open as the hinges were rusted. The dust behind her was blown back into the house thanks to the wind. She was right. It was piano music after all.  
  
There, on the rooftop, was a girl wearing a blue frock and had her hair in a blue bow to match. She was the one playing the piano. She and the piano happened to be transparent. She looked like she was playing in a concert. At first, the music was so soft and gentle and her expression was that of pride, joy and concentration. But soon, something was not right.  
  
Yosuki felt that feeling again. The feeling of evil that she had felt just a few minutes ago when she was walking down the pavements grey. She saw a change coming over the girl and her playing. It was slow but it showed. The music became faster and the expression on the girls face was straining. Her fingers hit each key with desperation. The girl was now looking at Yosuki with desperateness and helplessness in her eyes. The girl then started to cry. Her fingers played on faster as if it was possessed.  
  
A sudden strong gust of wind blew by. The fluttering of papers can be heard even up here. As the girl struck the final note, the piano burst into flames. The girl herself caught on fire. Yosuki stepped back a little.  
  
The piano was by now gone and only the girl was left. Her hands grew long fingernail and he hair grew longer and it hid her face. The frock burned away and was replaced by a torn red dress. When she looked up, her face was pale. It now looked no different than a porcelain dolls face. Those pale blue eyes were now like those that were put into sockets a bit too big for it. Her face is now completely emotionless. Soon veins were sprouting from the smooth, pale porcelain face.  
  
Suddenly, the face seems to be ripped off from below, leaving a grey skull like face. It cackled and its jaw seemed to hang open. The skin was no longer smooth with covered with scars and scales. Vein were winding around her neck as her arms and legs started to bend. The fire seemed to spread over the rooftop.  
  
Yosuki was truly frightened. She backed away but ended up falling backwards down the stairs. She forgot about them. She stopped herself from hitting her head against the bottom of the stairs by grabbing on to the rotten railing. She quickly got herself upright again. That's when she felt the quiver in the house. She hurriedly jumped down the stairs and rushed through the door. She rolled on to the streets. Right before the entire building collapsed.  
  
Yosuki stood up and brushed herself and went back to Heaven. She never expected this. Ever.  
  
Yosuki: [What is going on?]  
  
As She walked away, the wind blew a singed page from a manuscript away. Nobody had realised that the sun was beginning to climb into the sky, starting another day.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku woke up with a jolt.  
  
===============================================================  
  
AFN: Enjoyed it? This is really short. Should be a prologue but it isn't. I'm trying to make one really scary but this one doesn't exist to my expectations. Since it's almost New Year, still no review limit. Happy New Year! 


	2. Chapter Two: Two Unexpected

Chapter Two: Two Unexpected  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
A/N: Sorry to disappoint you Ruby-san, all I can do for Haku/Lirin parts, are like what is shown later on. There is reason why I can't. A very, very, good reason. Can't say now or it'll give away the surprise ending.  
  
I would also like to type that since the Sanzo-Ikkou and Kou-Ikkou has been in the Red Realm for far too long, they will not age.  
  
Thanks for all the review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki. That's why it became popular. -_-;  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
===============================================================  
  
Haku woke up with a jolt in his apartment. He knows that something else is out there. Komyo had reported that Impostor Li Touten has encased itself. That could mean only one thing.  
  
Haku: Must be the Queen striking. *got out of bed, got dressed took a bath and went to work*  
  
Haku still got his old job even if he wasn't there for about two months. But the gods managed to pull it off some how...... Heaven was still boring all the same.  
  
Kou, Doku, Yoane and Lirin decided that it was best that they stay put in Heaven while Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai decided to stay there but make regular visits...  
  
Gojyo- Mostly at the bar and the casino flirting with girls. Fortunately for us, he can't bring them to Heaven. He stays around for hours. Bugs Haku when he has the chance.  
  
Hakkai- Stayed in Haku's small apartment for a few days and did the washing, the cooking, the cleaning and the shopping. He also fills Haku in with what's happening in Heaven.  
  
Sanzo- Stayed in Haku's apartment. He had a change of clothes. (Turtleneck and Jeans.) Although he doesn't really think Heaven is safe enough for him to leave the sutra there, (Haku had picked them up while he healed the others.) he still had to. Mostly came down there to try and get Haku with his platinum harisen.  
  
Haku read the newspaper (Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and the Kou-Ikkou were amused to learn that he got this trait.) There are even more things happening. More people seeing ghosts and more mysterious disappearance. Accidents and robberies weren't interesting enough to put on the news anymore. UFOs? Yeah right. Some scientists have managed to detect some awfully unrecognisable wavelengths though. Now this was something not surprising. Haku himself felt it.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Haku opened it to find Hakkai.  
  
Hakkai: Konichiwa Haku.  
  
Haku: Konichiwa to you too. But why did you come back down here anyway? You left yesterday.  
  
Hakkai: Sou yo. But God sent me back down to tell you to keep an eye on Yosuki when you can.  
  
Haku: Are?  
  
Hakkai: We saw her this morning and she looked really pale. She wouldn't even say more than five words. There's got to be something wrong. Maybe after work, you can come back and see what's wrong.  
  
Haku: Why me?  
  
Hakkai: You're the only one that can talk to her without being hurt. *recalls all the gods that either got tied up or punched*  
  
Haku: What about Nataku?  
  
Hakkai: He became a victim.  
  
We see Nataku tied upside down from a branch.  
  
Nataku: [Sheesh! This is so damn embarrassing. I'm way older than she is and I should have the upper hand. But what I would like to know is this. ... IS ANYONE GONNA LET ME DOWN FROM HERE?!] -_-+++++++++ *fuming*  
  
We now go back to see Hakkai and Haku.  
  
Haku: *puts his hands up in the air a gesture of surrender* Hai, hai. *checks watch* I've got to work now then. See you later. *rushes to work that is only a few blocks away*  
  
Hakkai: Maybe I'll do a little clean up here. *about to go in* Eh? What's this?  
  
It seems that some workers are moving things into the room next door. This is a new building so it's no surprise that people are moving in.  
  
Hakkai: Haku will be glad to know that he's going to have a neighbour. I wonder whom though. It's a very big and expensive room. *goes in, straightens a few things, lock the door, and goes back to Heaven*  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx  
  
In Heaven...  
  
Yosuki is leaning against a tree behind some large rocks. She didn't want to talk about what she saw. She didn't think she would be scared so easily. She knows that this isn't over yet. What was that girl there for? She wasn't there until she felt it...  
  
Yosuki pondered on the possibility. The chances are quite big. But what did it do? What happened? No spirit had ever acted like that before. She shuddered at the mere thought of it.  
  
She banged her fist against the flat surface of a rock in frustration after a few moments. There were no such spells for these things. Why would anyone want them to act like this?  
  
There was something similar though. Over a thousand and two years ago, a youkai called Gyokumen Koshu tried to resurrect Gyumao using science and sorcery and it had also resulted into the Minus Wave that caused youkai's to go berserk. Is there such a thing as a Minus Wave that affects spirits? She could ask Kougaiji or even Haku but she was too full of pride to ask them. She would find out for herself.  
  
But before she went anywhere else, she absentmindedly commented to herself.  
  
Yosuki: It's hotter than yesterday today.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku walked back to his apartment. He had to get the bills paid before he went to Heaven. He wondered why today was a little warmer than usual. He was glad to be in the apartment. As he opened his door, he found some people leaving the room next door. They were movers.  
  
Haku: Must be someone new. *went in to fetch the bills and left*  
  
After the bills were paid for, he went to Heaven at once.  
  
He walked along towards the main central when suddenly...  
  
Haku: *almost managed to dodge it* Ouch!  
  
Lirin: Oniichan! *looks down* Hey! Your not oniichan! Where is he!?  
  
Lirin leaped from a tree onto Haku and since he almost managed to dodge her, she managed to sit on his legs. She wasn't paying much attention to who her target is since she was busy with the countdown.  
  
Kou: *hiding behind a nearby tree* Glad it was him and not me. *hurriedly ran across when Lirin is distracted*  
  
Lirin: Hey! Oniichan! *jumps off and chases him* Matte kundasai!!!  
  
Haku: *still on the ground* Kami-sama. Why me?  
  
God: There you are! *drags him by the caller of his coat* I've been waiting you know!  
  
Haku: *let's himself be dragged* Hai.  
  
Later...  
  
God: I don't think we need you now. *sees that Yosuki is busy flipping through the pages and the colour returned to her face*  
  
Haku: *who got dragged there for nothing* Hai. *trudges back home*  
  
Before he could reach the gate however...  
  
Kou comes running by and passes Haku. But Lirin bumped into him again.  
  
Lirin: Wari! Oi, oniichan!!!!  
  
Haku: *on the ground again* Twice in one day......... Tasukete. *picked himself up and walked home*  
  
And so Haku headed back to Under Heaven, and glad of it. He decided to eat out that night.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz  
  
He came back to see that there were lights in the next room. His new neighbours must've already moved in. He went back into his room to sleep. But he woke up with a jolt again in the morning, feeling that again. He was sure it was an elemental disturbance. But what?  
  
He set of to wash up, take a bath, have his breakfast and read the paper. There was something new. A phenomenal disease in the South followed by a plague in the East. Mysterious blood found in field. Yup. It's an elemental disturbance. He headed for work again. He went for work.  
  
His daily routines continued for three days. On the fourth day after work, it rained and brought some relief. Haku wondered why he always wears his sunglasses when it rains. Is that a curse or something?  
  
He ran into his apartment just in time before the rain stared to rain hard. Thunderclaps can be heard throughout the city. Haku trudged back to his room. As he was opening the door, someone from next door walked out.  
  
She was just about to go out shopping with her umbrella. She saw her neighbour staring at her. She smiled.  
  
Woman: *walked up to him* Konichiwa. Are you having trouble opening the door?  
  
Haku: *thought fast* No.  
  
Woman: Oh! By the way, my name is Motomiya Yoko. What's yours?  
  
Haku: It's Haku. Hiroshi Haku. *can't take his eyes off her*  
  
Yoko: Nice to meet you. *looks out at the rain through a near by window* Oh. I have to go and get the shopping done. Maybe you can come over for dinner tonight. *smiled and went to do her shopping*  
  
Haku though he was dreaming. It was someone he was sure was dead a long time ago. But for now, he had to wait till dinnertime, which is only two hours away. He would have to wait until then to confirm his suspicions.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Haku was now knocking on his neighbour's door. He spent the last two hours watching T.V. Weather is starting to form a very different pattern. Tomorrow it will be hot in the morning, really hot in the afternoon, and snowing at night. Weird.  
  
Yoko: Oh! It's you. Come on in Haku. *opened the door and stepped aside as Haku stepped inside*  
  
This place is a lot nicer than Haku's.  
  
Haku's place- Has everything to fill his basic needs like refrigerator, stove, microwave, T.V, bed, table, chairs ect. . His wallpaper is not decorative as it was just plain white. The floorboards were bear except for a few rags in some random places. He doesn't have any pictures anywhere. His room is basically a little shabby but quite neat.  
  
Yoko's place- The wallpapers are peach coloured and the floor is completely carpeted. Some white sofa's, a white armchair, a coffee table and a wide screen T.V with sound system signifies the living room. The kitchen can be seen from where Haku is standing. The kitchen was filled with all sorts of utensils, cutlery, and other kitchen wear. Judging by the stuff, she has got to rich.  
  
Yoko: Please take a seat. Dinner won't be starting so soon. *leaves for the kitchen*  
  
Haku: *took a seat in one of the sofas*  
  
Eight minutes ticked by until someone knocked on the door.  
  
Yoko: Oh, it's probably my husband. Can you please open the door? Dinner's almost ready. *goes back into the kitchen*  
  
Haku: *gets up and opens the door*  
  
Man: *comes in and looks at Haku* Ah. You must be Hiroshi Haku. My wife called earlier and said that you were coming for dinner. I'm Motomiya Touya. *shakes Haku's hand*  
  
Haku: *a little surprised* Aren't you the guy who owns that theme park down south from here?  
  
Touya: Yes. Glad you've heard of me. *walks into to the living room*  
  
Haku: *tries to look natural*  
  
Yoko: Dinner's ready!  
  
And so they talked about some stuff over dinner. Haku told them he was a hacker for a nearby computer company while Touya told him about his life as a busy theme park tycoon and because of that theme park him became rich. They moved here from their mansion to get away from publicity.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When dinner was over...  
  
Yoko: It's nice to have you as a neighbour Haku. Hope you drop by soon.  
  
Haku: Yeah, bye. *quickly heads back to his own place*  
  
Touya: I like him. He reminds me so much of an old friend. Especially his eyes.  
  
Haku was in his room and he was smiling. They changed their hairstyles and clothes but they were the same ones. His suspicions were confirmed. Both Touya and Yoko Motomiya are gods.  
  
They were none other than Homura and Rinrei themselves.  
  
They had fringes to cover the chakara on their foreheads. Homura wore contact lenses to make both his eyes look green. They had weaved a spell so that no one would ever find out they were gods. Not even the gods in Heaven themselves will ever know. But Haku was immune to those spells.  
  
Haku won't tell the gods in Heaven about this. He had to confront them first. Bearing the name Son Goku with him.  
  
===============================================================  
  
AFN: So what do you guys think? The scary stuff will come randomly if that's what you're hoping for. The confrontation will be told in the next chapter and I'm leaving this cliffhanger here to hook you guys on. I decided to drop the review limit completely by the way. Can anyone tell me what's a Mary Sue? I don't wanna make one whatever it is. 


	3. Chapter Three: Three Strikes of Chaos

Chapter Three: Three Strikes of Chaos  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
A/N: Yo, people ^ ^. Just wanted you to know that I am not so good with making stuff scary. But if I have potential, I had never noticed it. So if this is scary, tell me. This doesn't mean I'm leaving out humour tough. ^-^ Do I really have a lot of genres? ^-~  
  
No, I don't write yaoi stuff though I read it. I'm trying not to be romantic. I hate that stuff. But as you keep reading, you will realise that there is some love but I'm not making it romantic. Remember: Love is romantic only when you add in the mushy stuff.  
  
To Ruby-san: No. Kougaiji is not playing with his sister. It's just that now that Gyokumen is not bothering them anymore, they can do whatever they want. And Lirin seems to like jumping onto people's backs. Nataku is supposed to be a bit taller but only by a few millimetres so thanks for bringing that up. *looks evilly at Nataku who is backing towards the wall* But not at the moment. *Nataku sighs with relief* But maybe after a few more chapters... *Nataku shakes his head vigorously while whispering: Don't give them any ideas! Please!*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki so don't sue me. All you'll get are a bunch of very messed up piles of paper.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
===============================================================  
  
Haku decided to strike in two days time. Because he used those two days to find out more about this new form of elemental disturbance. There were a lot about things like fire, water, grass, ice and those other stuff but what was really the problem were finding out about the higher elements: Heaven, Under Heaven, Hell and the spirit/shadow world. About the only information that anybody could gather were not exactly helpful. He checked out more about them anyway.  
  
Since Haku himself is consisted out of bits of those elements, he knows where to look.  
  
On the second day, he came to the supposedly sparkling and crystal clear pond hidden in the freezing mountains of the South. The pond is now starting to turn a sickly green colour. The pond is the gateway for the spirits that cannot be put to rest. Komyo and Kanan don't count because they're just visiting.  
  
Haku dipped his hand into the pond. It was hot. And gooey (to Haku's disgust. Haku: x *gag*). This means that it has been tampered with. Getting here is almost impossible to those who are not spirits or part of the elements so no youkai or humans could ever even get it in sight. As for gods, let's just say that coming here for them means that they had gotten themselves a one-way ticket to oblivion. (Since they are immortal, any contact with portals and gateways to the dead will cost them their lives. And there's no transmigration at this point.)  
  
Haku can't do anything about it. He had the power with him but he doesn't have the know how so results could be disastrous. (Example: All the spirits will turn into real, live, chickens with no heads that go around yelling "noodle soup" and lay a square egg that are filled with chocolate and Turkish Delight every five minutes. The gate way will probably puff up and become the world's biggest source of oatmeal. Haku: -_-;;; Don't remind me.)  
  
As for going down into that dreary, black and white underworld, he can't do that either.  
  
An example of attempted spiritual travelling by a random (but very experienced and in Togenkyo standards, powerful) wizard years ago. (Note that it was done at a distance. A long one.)  
  
Wizard: Now where on earth is this blasted place? *turns his scroll over and over again while rummaging through his suitcase, flipping through his spell book and crossing his arms*  
  
Some air bubbles float gently towards the surface of the sea. If any sailor were stupid enough to dip his head over that spot wearing a pair of goggles while using a telescope, he would see an octopus with a beard and a pair of spectacles doing four things at once with it's eight pair of legs.  
  
The underwater current past over the seabed, making the seaweeds sway and bend. But the current is not the only thing that made the seaweeds move.  
  
The octopus wizard was too busy to even realise what had he become, let alone notice the stranger that is staring at him right in front. Its nose was only a few inches from his face.  
  
The whale then started to feel uncomfortable. It tried to hold it in but it couldn't. The whale slightly reeled back and...  
  
...burped the big one. But it wasn't enough to interrupt this very busy octopus wizard. Even if the whale's gooey special spit was splattered all over him, staining his spectacles.  
  
But that was not the end of it. Every living thing that can move that is located within a six hundred miles radius from that spot moved fast. The whale seemed to sigh with relief as it farted a loooooong one. The marine plants wilted on the spot.  
  
Octopus Wizard: *wiggled his nose and cleaned his glasses with his pair of cross arms but still not looking up*  
  
This continued to the day he was fossilized and turned into petrol. End of example.  
  
Haku saw no more reason to just stand there, so he went back.  
  
The pond then seemed to ripple and wobble like jelly. Shortly after words, half of a bloody head peeked over the service. It may only be half of a head but you can tell that it's cold, wet, clammy and bloody. It has some string like blood covered hair on its scalp which looks like the top of someone's skull. Its eyeballs were far too small to fill in the vein filled sockets. The bloody thing then sank back into the pond.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxxzxzxzxzzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxz  
  
Yosuki gave up on the Heavenly Library. If anything in there didn't help, then anything in Under Heaven was definitely trash. Including the ones made up to help the writer to get glory. (I am not included.)  
  
Goujun (Hakuruyu) had flew in through the window after its flaming practice. The one thing Jiroushin dreaded more than boredom, Sanzo, paper cuts, and Yosuki. It rested upon her shoulders. She stroked it.  
  
Soon, Hakkai came in.  
  
Hakkai: Ano... Do you mind if I know what you're looking for? Maybe I can help.  
  
Yosuki: Yes. I do mind. *walks out without looking up*  
  
Goujun: *flies over to Hakkai after seeing what was coming* Kyu!  
  
Hakkai: Sou desne Goujun. I see it. *quick pause* We'd better hide. Ne? *runs off somewhere using another exit*  
  
Yosuki: *bumped into someone, looked at the trespasser, and glared*  
  
Sanzo: *wasn't paying attention to where he was going, bumps into the offending one, looks at the offender, and glared*  
  
(Exaggeration: The background changed into a flaming minefield.)  
  
Let's just say that Sanzo and Yosuki do not like to have to share the same breathing space with each other. They don't like to know that they had just about the same personalities. It was not a complete similarity, but it was enough to map the battlefield. They now try to show each other just who is the best around here.  
  
Yosuki: *acid stare* Baka Monk.  
  
Sanzo: *poison glare* Baka Kami.  
  
They soon had that glaring contest that involves buildings crumbling apart due to the sheer intensity of it. Literally.  
  
Nataku and Jiroushin are hiding behind columns not too far away.  
  
(Exaggeration: 'Er hu' music plays. ' Er hu' is the old Chinese musical instrument that's something like the violin, only with two strings.)  
  
Nataku: *sitting cross-legged on the floor while sipping tea* When will they stop?  
  
Jiroushin: *same as Nataku* I don't know.  
  
Nataku: Do you think they have the hots for each other? *sips tea*  
  
Jiroushin: *sips tea* Maybe. But they just keep it out of the way. *sips tea*  
  
Nataku: Sou. *drinks tea*  
  
The wind blew by and tinkling sounds made by the wind chime can be heard.  
  
Lirin: *under a tree nearby* Oniichan is starting to become a boring target. *sigh* Yoane-san said that I should find someone about my size. Hmm. I wonder who. *looks left to find Nataku and Jiroushin* Ah! *leaps at them*  
  
She jumps and lands on Nataku, who luckily had put his tea down.  
  
Nataku: OO;;;;; *tries to get away*  
  
Lirin: Oops. Wrong guy. *makes a short leap onto Jiroushin*  
  
Jiroushin: *who was just about to sneak away just got hit by a flying Lirin* X-x Mommy... I didn't remember to feed my goldfish again...  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz  
  
The time has finally come. The sky is dark and the stars are slowly lighting the sky. Both of them are next door. Homura (Touya) is not at work because it's his assistant's turn to take over the night shift. The theme park is so good that they still had customers rolling in and closing time is midnight.  
  
Haku knocked on the door. His eyes were hidden in the shadows of his hair.  
  
Rinrei (Yoko): Haku-san! It's good to see you tonight. Is there anything you need help with?  
  
Haku: I have something I want to talk to both of you about.  
  
Rinrei: Is it private?  
  
Haku: Yes.  
  
Rinrei: Come in then. *opened the door wider and allowed Haku to come in*  
  
Homura: *looks up from newspaper* Oh, Haku. What brings you here tonight?  
  
Haku: We need to talk. *turns to Rinrei* Would you mind closing the curtains?  
  
Rinrei: *nods and does so*  
  
After a pause.  
  
Haku: Your gods aren't you?  
  
Homura/Rinrei: *clearly shocked*  
  
Homura: What makes you say that?  
  
Haku: *managed a laugh* Your not the only one who changed in appearance.  
  
Homura: What. what are you talking about?  
  
Rinrei: *was getting closer to the phone*  
  
Haku: Can't you even recognise the one who beat you years ago?  
  
Homura: *eyes Haku closely before turning to Rinrei* You don't have to call the police. *smiled*  
  
Rinrei: Hontoni deska? Do you know him?  
  
Homura: I'm not sure but *turns to Haku* you don't happen to know someone called Son Goku, do you? Are you his son?  
  
Haku: *let out a few more laughs* No. I am Son Goku. In the flesh.  
  
Homura: *raised an eyebrow*  
  
Haku: Long story. To put it short, I've changed a lot.  
  
Homura: If you're really Son Goku, then tell me, what does he say the most?  
  
Haku: *rolled his eyes and repeated the sentence that had sent Sanzo's harisen on the rampage countless of times* Haraetta.  
  
Homura: *smiled wider and laughed with relief* Yokatta! I'm glad it's you.  
  
Rinrei: So he's the one who managed to beat you up so badly! *shook her head and smiled* I was having a hard time putting his wounds right.  
  
So they sat down and Homura and Rinrei explained what had happened to them all these years.  
  
It all started when Rinrei was sentenced to transmigrate to Togenkyo. She had somehow managed to make an illusion to convince and satisfy the ones who were at her execution while she makes her escape to Togenkyo to weave the spell that made her seem mortal to the gods. She made a copy of herself to convince the gods that had transmigrated her so the one that Homura had though was her grave was actual the grave of her copy. Rinrei wanted Homura to be with her but she had to wait for the perfect time. She had to make sure that the gods in Heaven think that Homura died. When he fought with Son Goku, she found the chance. She teleported him to her side when they all thought he was dying. Ever since then they had been together.  
  
Haku in return told them what he really was.  
  
Homura and Rinrei were satisfied with the theory but they were eager to know what happened after all these years.  
  
Haku: Maybe later. *left*  
  
Homura: Yare, yare. He's going to leave us in suspense.  
  
Haku's hand was just on the doorknob until all his senses alerted him for something. Alarm ranged and clanged furiously in his head. Out of instinct to follow his senses, he ran out of the building.  
  
He ran towards the nearby park at full speed and skidded to a halt when he reached there.  
  
zxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz  
  
It was supposed to be a peaceful night in heaven. Supposed to be anyway. But now Heaven is in an almighty uproar. The Heavenly Army was now either running away or fighting desperately.  
  
Sanzo was shooting and backing away at the same time. Hakkai was firing ki blasts from the roofs. Gojyo had his shakujo out and is now trying to fight them off. Kou used his demon powers. Doku swished his sword through the air as he gets engaged in a fierce battle. Yoane grabbed as much bombs as she could and flung it at the opposing adversary and when that's done, she started using her spear against them. Lirin is being outnumbered but is fighting her way out. Nataku was using his fire dragon powers on the approaching ones though some of them seem to be fire resistant.  
  
The things were stepping out of the shadows in groups. They were horrifying. One of them appeared to be a moving black blob crawling on the ground but it soon rises in a fury of black veins to form a black vein made creature of the shadows. But it's eyes were aquatic blue with helplessness and pleading in them. But that was soon taken care of as the black, throbbing veins crept over them. Muffled screams were heard before the veins subsided to reveal a pair of grey, emotionless eyes that are outlined red.  
  
Yosuki was busy with her own problems. The one she saw playing the piano was here. It came closer to her. Closer and closer wearing that hanging jaw on that blood stained and vein covered skull face. The porcelain skin was still dangling under her chin. Her fingertips were dripping with tar and the tar continued to drip down her long fingernails. (Why tar? You'll find out soon enough.) Yosuki slashed at her but she kept coming. Even if she is breaking up and falling to pieces literally. What spilled out of the cut up parts is not pretty.  
  
Yosuki started to back away. The girl like creature may be in bits on the ground, but all her fallen body parts was dragging herself towards her. The tar soon went up in flames as a few bits of one of Nataku's flaming targets rolled close.  
  
The fire burned but the pieces did not burn. Instead, it was building itself up. It then went for Yosuki again. In fact, the creatures are not really taking the full blow of their attacks no matter how critical the result should have been. The whole lot of them were starting to panic.  
  
Then everybody heard chanting. They turned to find Sanzo chanting from his Evil Sutra. The sutra seemed to spread out like vines and wrap the creatures. Including the one in front of Yosuki. The creatures soon disintegrated.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzzxzzzzzxzxzxzzxzzzzzxzxzxzxzxzzx z  
  
In the park, Haku is now bound by several creatures of darkness and he aims his Nyoibo-gun inwards to try and blast these tentacles off. He had managed to finish off half their number but is now suffering from one broken arm, a sprained ankle and a cut across his cheek and thanks to the ones which are currently binding him, he's now feeling the worst from his broken arm and lack of air.  
  
These are not creatures but corrupted spirits. Want proof? If you look closer, you'll find them slightly transparent but only if you really look in to it. Haku can easily see that. Especially under these circumstances.  
  
One of those spirits saw what Haku was about to do so it wound his tentacle around him tighter. Haku cringed because his arm feels like its gonna come off and if he doesn't do something, it will. The tentacle then slowly crept up and covered his nose and mouth to see that he dies soon. More were creeping out of the shadows.  
  
Haku pulled the trigger but he was a little off due to the pain and the struggle to breathe. But the tentacles got blasted off anyway. Unfortunately, he also got his shoulder. The one on his supposedly good arm and is now on the ground.  
  
Haku: *mumbled* Great. Just great. *he couldn't even clutch his shoulder now*  
  
This isn't a loss as there were more of them. It seems that there are not gonna be anymore than this.  
  
Haku decided to get drastic before these start getting out of hand. He tried to use both hands to grab the sword and stand up. He breathed hard because pain isn't something you can easily shrug off. These spirits were not worthy enough to be fought with his limiter off. He squinted his eyes to try and ignore the fuzziness made by the pain and slashed his sword through the air. The sword started to spark up with white lightning as it sent blasts of energy matrix towards them. It too about five more minutes but he managed to get rid of them.  
  
He finally called back Nyoibo into wherever it disappears to and finally dropped back to the ground to be engulfed by pain in waves. He ignored the beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face as he takes in gulps of air.  
  
Nataku and Kanzeon Bosatsu descended at Haku's front door.  
  
Nataku: He's not in. Strange. He rarely goes out. Guess we'll have to teleport directly to him huh?  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: *nodded* Ah. We need all the help we can get to fix up Heaven.  
  
And so they teleported to where Haku was in the park.  
  
Nataku: Haku, we need- *sees the state his friend is in and rushes to his aid*  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: What happened?  
  
Haku: *pants* Same... thing that... probably happened to ...you.  
  
Nataku: How do you know? *tries to help him stand up to get Hakkai to heal him in Heaven*  
  
Haku: *shrugs off Nataku's hand and tries to stand up by himself* I'll stand up myself. *tries not to flinch* Besides, you don't come down here for no reason do you?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
In the spirit world...  
  
It was havoc. Half of the population had been contaminated. A little boy tries to escape the deadly vines. But to no avail. It grabbed his ankle and bits of it started to contaminate him. He could feel the change. It was horrible. He squirmed and shook all over. It was like using a hot knife covered in salt peeling your skin off. The little boy looked around to find the other guy that had been caught before him. He looked horrible. His upper lip is now sticking to the piece of skin under his right eye. His tongue is bitten off and it lied on the ground. His eyes looked like they would pop out any second.  
  
The boy only had time to see the face. He was almost fully contaminated. He struggled. A shadow loomed above him. He loathes the owner of that shadow.  
  
Shadow's Owner: What's the matter boy-o. You look like you need to relax a bit.  
  
Boy: You... Argh! *tries to get at the owner of the shadow but couldn't*  
  
By now, the contamination was up to his neck.  
  
Shadow's Owner: Now don't look so down. *grabs the boy by the chin and pulls his face closer*  
  
Boy: *spits*  
  
Shadow's Owner: *drops the boy wipes it off* Why you little- *calms down* Come now. You're going to be useful to me anyway. *turns and walks away*  
  
Boy: *settles back onto the ground and cried*  
  
He's died once and why does this have to happen to him. He's never even found out what freedom is. Until he was six, he was kept in a prison like place. Soon he was whipped to death. That was why he could never rest.  
  
And this had to happen.  
  
Boy: Tasukete. *closed his tear filled eyes as he becomes fully contaminated*  
  
===============================================================  
  
AFN: Do you guys think I'm a bit cruel? Sorry about that but I really can't help it. Please read and review. 


	4. Chapter Four: Four Tongues of Fire

Chapter Four: Four Tongues of Fire  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
A/N: Just found out the name 'Haku' is also from a movie called 'Spirited Away'. Great movie. (The name is not mine. *a paper fan thwacks head* T-T Itai!) Some unknown characters are used to emphasize the evil that is going on here so you don't need to bother about them.  
  
Disclaimer: Trumpet blows and soldiers fire. When the smoke clears and the ceased fire is given, we see a white flag waving in the air with 'All right! I admit it I don't own Saiyuki now go away!' on it. Minekura Kazuya comes out of the tank in the front line victoriously.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
===============================================================  
  
Thanks to Hakkai and the gods, Haku's injuries were gone when he woke up in his own bed in his apartment. It was Sunday and it was not a work day. He had just picked up his sunglasses when there was a knock on the door. He opened it.  
  
Rinrei: Ano... Goku...  
  
Haku: Call me Haku.  
  
Rinrei: Oh. Sorry. I forgot. Anyway, we were wondering if we should reveal ourselves to god and maybe go back to Heaven... But we don't know if it's safe. Li Touten is not going to ignore this. (Yes, Li Touten was the one who sentenced Rinrei's transmigration and appointed Homura as the fighting god.)  
  
Haku: Is that all? Don't worry. I took care of that greasy haired slime ball. Personally.  
  
Homura: *who was behind Rinrei* You did?  
  
Haku: Yup. And trust me, it wasn't pretty. God should be glad to have you guys. If he's not, then I'll back you guys up. And if you want to know how, get some of the gods to fill you in.  
  
Homura/Rinrei: *sigh with relief*  
  
Haku: *looks away and mumbled* Besides, they had been looking for more excuses to party anyway.  
  
Homura: What was that?  
  
Haku: *turned his gaze back towards them* Nothing. Anyway, are Zeon and Shien alive?  
  
Homura: I... I don't know. I don't think they are. *looks slightly downcast*  
  
Haku: *smiles* Cheer up. I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later. In the meantime, if you want to go to Heaven, you might want to make yourselves a little more recognisable and maybe take that spell off. You're not going to need it.  
  
Rinrei: *looks happy* Thanks for the info Haku.  
  
Homura: We'll be going back to Heaven in a few days time. It'll take a little longer to get the spell off.  
  
Haku: Don't mention it. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get going. *steps out and locks the door behind him*  
  
Homura: Sou. *goes back to his place with Rinrei by his side*  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx  
  
From the tip of North, South and East, three tongues of fire rekindled themselves. They then hovered a little, and floated gently towards the one waiting in the West.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx  
  
Meanwhile in Heaven, a meeting was called to order.  
  
God: According to Haku, an elemental disturbance has been caused in the spirit world.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: But then, how? Youkai's and humans can't even get the gateway into view. And it can't be a god.  
  
Yosuki: Might I suggest that it's something like what happened over a thousand and five hundred years ago?  
  
Jiroushin: Sou! Like a Minus Wave that affects spirits. But how can that be?  
  
Teia: Even with magic and technology put together, it can't be done.  
  
Nataku: It seems like we're dealing with something very powerful here.  
  
God: Why didn't we get Haku to join us? He'd probably know a bit more.  
  
Nataku: *shakes his head* Iie. He says he's got something important to do today and he doesn't want to be disturbed. Just for today though.  
  
God: Now that's odd.  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: Should we announce this to all of Heaven?  
  
God: *nods head* Mm. They need to know. And we should be prepared. Nataku's right. We are dealing with something unknown as well as powerful. Heaven has been attacked and this is a serious matter. We need to make sure everyone is prepared.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx  
  
Geography Info: The Saiyuki world is an odd one. Ever since the first launch of the first rocket, the phenomenon lived on. It turns out that the other half of the world is barren land. No trees. No jutting rocks. No sand and not even water. The place was vast and barren. It was more lifeless than the West, which is still a habitable place despite the conditions. There are those who had tried to dig on that ground but it turns out to be as hard as diamond.  
  
xzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzx  
  
Haku stopped a few metres in front of a small mysterious tongue of fire and waited. The sand around him was still as there was no wind. Then the sands all suddenly picked themselves up and hurled themselves around as if a hurricane had picked up. Haku stood his ground. And by the looks of him, it was like the most natural thing in world. The tongue of fire only flickered once.  
  
In the horizon behind Haku, three small tongues of fire floated closer and took their positions. North, South, East and West. They had positioned themselves, as they would like the four main letterings in a compass.  
  
Why West? It's because it is mostly known as the beginning and end of all great stories.  
  
The sand was still clashing against every other grain in their way in the air. But the sand soon started to fade along with almost everything else. The only things that had remained are the four fires and Haku. They were now cloaked in a small patch of space that presented itself with a bluish hue.  
  
Haku himself had no idea why he was doing this. It was like an android being drawn to a homing device. You can't block out the signal and you must obey it and follow it back to its source. He found himself following instructions that had never crossed his mind. Then he heard it. Or to be more precise, in his head.  
  
The darkness.  
  
Haku: *turns around* Huh?  
  
The only way.  
  
Haku: What way?  
  
Choose.  
  
Haku: ......... [What's this all about? Choose what?]  
  
Change.  
  
Haku: *noticed that the flames are about to put out*  
  
He's waiting.  
  
The old backdrop is starting to fade back into view.  
  
You're waiting.  
  
Those were the last words before the flames had completely diminished themselves. The whole scene looked like nothing had happened. If you can compare this scene to the one before the sand acted up, it would be exactly the same.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx  
  
Ever wondered why Lirin is not jumping onto Sanzo?  
  
Kougaiji and Jiroushin had managed to get a hold of Lirin and are making sure that she can't leap onto their backs.  
  
Kou: Oi, why don't you leap on Sanzo's back?  
  
Jiroushin: Sou ka! Why the sudden targeting of new victims!?  
  
Lirin: Well...  
  
Kou/Jiroushin: Spill it!!!  
  
Lirin: It's because Baldie Sanzo has that new fan!!!! *obviously lying*  
  
Kou: Lirin. *eyeing her*  
  
Jiroushin: *cocked up an eyebrow*  
  
Lirin: He's older?  
  
Kou: No.  
  
Lirin: He's meaner?  
  
Jiroushin: *shakes head*  
  
Lirin: *lips quivered* Because Jiroushin looks like a goldfish?  
  
Jiroushin: -_-+++ Speak for yourself. *shows her the photo that was taken when she realised that Haku was Goku*  
  
Lirin: Okay, okay!!! *bursts into tears* He told me that if I leap on him even one more time, a curse will be on me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kou: What curse? *looks concerned*  
  
Lirin: *crying out loud* THE DREADED CURSE OF NO MORE MEATBUNS!!!!! *wails*  
  
Jiroushin: So that's how he's keeping her away. *beady eyed and is also sweat dropping at the sight of a wailing Lirin*  
  
Kou: *beady eyes accompanied by sweat drop and slouched position* [Why didn't I think of that?]  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz  
  
It's been a few days after the confession of 'why I'm not leaping onto Sanzo' incident and two surprise visitors have come.  
  
Homura and Lirin had gotten themselves some outfits that almost completely resemble their old ones. The gods were nonetheless surprised but welcomed them back warmly. Sanzo and the others were surprised. God was shocked but pleased that they had made it this long under their noses. He introduced his wife and daughter before they all sat down with a cup of tea and Homura and Rinrei's story of what happened was retold.  
  
78% of the gods complimented them highly for their dexterity, 15% called them sneaky while 7% were speechless. But of course, 100% out of all of them agreed that this calls for a celebration.  
  
But then this little question sneaked its way into everyone's minds.  
  
God: How come you guys don't have a kid yet?  
  
Homura: *silent*  
  
Rinrei: *silent*  
  
Teia: Come on. I know you guys had to do it.  
  
Homura: *flat toned* We didn't.  
  
Kanzeon: What do you mean you didn't? After all these years too!  
  
Rinrei: *flat toned* We didn't share the same bed.  
  
Homura/Rinrei: *blushed so hard that their faces looked like bursting ripe tomatoes ready to erupt in a glory of ketchup*  
  
Kou: Why? *sneaky grin on face*  
  
Gojyo: Are you guys having a little problem? *evil grin*  
  
Homura: ...... Why don't you guys tell me what happened to Li Touten?  
  
Gojyo: *in an oily tone* After you tell us the answer.  
  
Hakkai: *smiling away with a good reason now*  
  
Sanzo: *outside smoking but is really eavesdropping*  
  
Yosuki: *pretending to have no interest when all ears are wide open*  
  
Lirin: *knows what's going on* He he. *is smiling wide*  
  
Everyone (besides Sanzo/Yosuki/Homura/Rinrei): *smiling so wide that guys can crack for no reason*  
  
Homura: *blushing far more furiously than before* ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!! *takes a deep breath* WEDIDN'THAVETHEGUTSTODOIT!!!!!  
  
Everyone (including Sanzo and Yosuki but they said it under their breaths): WHAT!? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!!!!  
  
Rinrei: *went way redder than Homura (if that's possible) and yelled a little too loudly* WE DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO DO IT OKAY?!?!?!?  
  
Everyone (except Sanzo and Yosuki): *wooed them*  
  
Homura/Rinrei: *had reached an impossible shade of red*  
  
When the wooing is over, they told them both about what happened that night.  
  
Homura: So that's why his limiter was different.  
  
Rinrei: I'm glad someone did it.  
  
God: What was your opinion about Li Touten.  
  
Homura: Why do you ask?  
  
God: Just tell me.  
  
Homura: I'd say he's hideous and way too evil to even be a demon.  
  
Rinrei: He's very damn gross and I spite him.  
  
God: When it was all over, we heard a lot of comments. Yours are not much different than the ones that night but Haku was the one who gave a more suitable description.  
  
Homura: And that was?  
  
God: Ugly beyond all reason. (This is taken off the movie 'The Emperor's New Groove'. Not originally made on my part and I don't own it.)  
  
Homura/Rinrei: *laughed*  
  
Rinrei: You're right! That was the best description of him I had ever heard!  
  
Homura: But how did you, Sanzo and the rest came back anyway?  
  
Kou: You'll have to ask Nataku for that. And Homura, I want to have a match with you! *fighting stance*  
  
Homura: Which reminds me, had you settled your match with Haku?  
  
Kou: Yup. And he won. And did you know that Sanzo decided to challenge Haku too?  
  
Homura: Oh really?  
  
Kou: Yup. Sanzo uses his harisen while Haku tied one arm and one leg behind his back and is blindfolded. He's also going to challenge him barehanded.  
  
Homura: And let me guess. Konze-, iie, Sanzo won right?  
  
Kou: That was what we all thought. Until Haku used two fingers to steal Sanzo's fan and manages to knock him out with it.  
  
Homura: That's gotta be embarrassing.  
  
Kou: Yup.  
  
Suddenly, something shiny came down onto Kou's head.  
  
Kou: *rubs the bump* Itai!  
  
Sanzo: *holding his platinum harisen menacingly* I heard that.  
  
Homura: How did you get that!? OO;||| *looks at shiny platinum paper fan*  
  
Sanzo: Won it in a contest.  
  
Homura: That's... nice... *can't stop staring at the fan*  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz  
  
And so the celebration became another a success even when it had just begun. Haku didn't come. Homura was looking around the prize booth for something that can defend him from Sanzo's new fan. Rinrei won second place in the chilli-cooking contest while Teia won one title in the origami contest (Most paper birds made in the shortest time), Sanzo finally found out that he has a slight immunity to the effects of demon wine after two years of not touching it (he can last one and a half barrels during his first try), Yosuki is winning the knife throwing contest, Hakkai won the entire cooking contest, Gojyo won quite an amount of money at the gambling side, Lirin won the eating contest, Yoane made a new batch of potions that were a hit (including love potions), Doku had entered the Truth or Dare games and ended up with the most prickles on his pants (due to a little dare that involves cactuses), and Kou was the king of the dance floor. God is participating in the Battle of the Glove Puppets, Kanzeon Bosatsu is participating in the beauty contest, Jiroushin is knocking out the nearest gods with his stick and The Three Buddhas were running a contest called 'Do you wanna win $100,000,000,000,000,000'.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku had came back to his apartment and finally found shelter from the drizzle outside when he realised that he forgot to buy the evening newspaper. He took his black umbrella with him this time.  
  
It was evening before he headed back (I'm just to obvious. -_-). He decided to purchase some Chinese takeaway while he was at it. It was raining heavily now. He was lucky he brought the umbrella along. The rain battered down like stone falling from the sky. He was also wearing his sunglasses.  
  
Whatever happened this morning, he was sure it meant something.  
  
And he has that feeling that it won't be long before something bad happens.  
  
He knew about the celebration but he didn't want to come.  
  
Because he wants to be prepared for the upcoming crisis.  
  
===============================================================  
  
AFN: What do you think? Oh ya. There will be one part in the next chap that has Haku saving Lirin in it for Ruby-san. It will also give you guys a new little info on Kanzeon's history. PLEASE READ MY BIO FOR A VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE. 


	5. Chapter Five: Five Demon Knights

Chapter Five: Five Demon Knights  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long delay but at least I managed to get this chapter out. Is it just me, or doesn't anybody else think that this story is still a little weak? And thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you guys didn't forget me!!!! ^ ^ I'm not dead yet. -_-  
  
Disclaimer: Never try to own Saiyuki. *looks down at ropes that are securing me to the chair then at Minekura Kazuya who is waving one out of over millions of googly, little kiddie tapes that include Tellytubbies, Barney, Sesame Street and more... ^-^;;;*  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
===============================================================  
  
Ever since that last attack with those corrupted spirits, Heaven decided to focus more on combat skills. But now they also have a new problem.  
  
By now, 40% of the entire population of Under Heaven is critically sick. 3% died because of this mysterious disease in just one month. No one knows what's happening. It's not contagious. It just suddenly comes upon you as a tiger would leap out of its hiding place to kill a helpless fawn. Hospitals all over the Saiyuki world were struggling to keep track of everything when nothing seems to be able to help.  
  
The symptoms were simple, yet effective enough to rouse panic. The victim will start to feel icy cold for one minute before dropping to the ground paralysed of movement. Their blood pressure will rise and drop unpredictably. Their eyes would start to turn glazy. Joints will also gradually start to stiffen. And mysteriously, dead victims always seemed to smell. Further dissection of the dead patients in an attempt to find the problem resulted to the discovery that the insides of the victim have completely rotted. All of them. What was even more mysterious was that the outside showed no sign of rotting and stay intact for five hours after death. It was not a pleasant matter. No one was safe.  
  
Several tests conducted have proven that it's not the food or anything hygienic so they don't have to worry about that.  
  
What was even more worrying was that it seemed to have some link with the corrupted spirits. If they can come into Heaven, so can that disease. The god that is in charge of healing was completely shocked to say that her powers had no effect on it.  
  
Haku isn't going to work as quite an amount of co-workers at his company were to worried to come or had fallen into the hands of the disease. Homura had to close his theme park because of the crisis at hand. Homura and Rinrei will constantly come back to Heaven to train their fighting skills further for the corrupted spirits. So did Haku. They really wanted to be able to stop this disease but they can't help it for now.  
  
It is not a happy time.  
  
Haku: [I need to become stronger!]  
  
These were his thought now a days but it always brought back memories of him as the starving saru at the back of the jeep. The one who got exited every time he met a worthy opponent.  
  
He wonders sometimes.  
  
Haku: [Is it right for me to change so much?]  
  
He pondered over this with a sad smile on his face. So much had happened and he wasn't as close to Sanzo and the others as he was before. As much as it bugged him, he wanted a little bit of those days back. Just a little bit will do. That question was, to put in a single word, bittersweet. Just like chocolate.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx  
  
Haku placed his hand the ground. The earth heaved and parted to reveal a huge and dirty chest buried deep. He was just about to pull it out when a voice behind him seem to break through the silence of the calm and peaceful atmosphere in the Aomori forest.  
  
"So someone came before me."  
  
Haku didn't even have to look up. Kanzeon Bosatsu stepped out of the shrubs, hands on hips with an amused smile curling on her face for the first time in days.  
  
Kanzeon: *amused tone* How long have you known?  
  
Haku: Not long. *proceeds to tug at the chest and start pulling*  
  
Kanzeon: *hands crossed over her chest* Interesting.  
  
Haku: Instinct kept nagging at me. *manages to get the entire chest out into the open*  
  
Silence seemed to be restored to the forest until she broke it again.  
  
Kanzeon: Do you understand you're instincts?  
  
Another lapse of silence ensued.  
  
Haku: Sort of. Why the sudden urge for questions? *looks at her through the corner of his eye*  
  
Kanzeon: You seem to understand more than you're let on to. *pause for a while* You remind me of someone. *has a far away look*  
  
Haku: *tries to open the enchanted lock on the chest*  
  
The jiggling of the lock was the only sound they can hear for the past few minutes. (I seem to be putting in to much pausing huh?)  
  
Kanzeon: You're a tough nut to crack. You're not giving in to curiosity aren't you? Or do you already know?  
  
Haku: *crushes the lock out of frustration* Yes to the first question, no to the other.  
  
Kanzeon: You've definitely changed a lot.  
  
Haku: I guess.  
  
Kanzeon: My little brother Takeda.  
  
Haku: *decided that it's better to listen to this first before opening the chest* Strange. You don't seem to have a brother.  
  
Kanzeon: That was a long time ago.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxz  
  
(The beginning of story.)  
  
Back when Kanzeon Bosatsu had reached the age when she will look like a mortal teenager, she had a little brother called Takeda who was just born. But then their mother was soon transmigrated for not performing her duty on time for the tenth time.  
  
Those were the days when the rules were strict and the chosen God was completely military like and very harsh. He didn't realised that he was overdoing it. But if he found out he wouldn't have changed anyway. All he ever wanted to do was avoid any feuds in Heaven and he made it too orderly that hardly anyone does not have a rule and a schedule to follow. Or any free time to do something that's NOT on the schedule.  
  
The rules then were just simply: Follow the schedule. But of course, the kids were too young to have schedules so they can go down to Under Heaven and play all they want. God didn't think it was any important anyway. As long as they stay away and don't interrupt the older God's schedule.  
  
Kanzeon's name then was Kanra (Trying hard to be original here. Especially when a lot of people are using the name Kannon for this stage. Please don't use this name.) Her father works hard to give his children a home. Kanra makes sure she excels in her grades to make her dad happy. They had managed to have time to raise Takeda. That was in their schedule. God didn't want a growing economy to die. When Takeda was three and had proven himself worthy to take care of himself, God changed Kanra and her dad's schedule back.  
  
Takeda is a boy with a nice mop of blonde hair on his head. He's got those bright blue eyes that seem to melt people's hearts. The blonde hair was from his mom's side of the family. He also wore a purple bandanna around his neck that belonged to his mother.  
  
Whenever she could, Kanra played with her brother when he was around. They mostly played hide and seek and young Takeda was sure to find her.  
  
Kanra: How do you always know where I am? *chuckled* You haven't peeked have you?  
  
Takeda: *puts on that cute little honest face* No I didn't! I've got instincts you know!  
  
Kanra: Hontoni deska? *mocking him*  
  
Takeda: Sou! I can understand it and when I do, I can find you/ It also brings me good tsuki. (Tsuki means 'luck'.)  
  
Takeda often went out a lot and he doesn't come back till dinnertime but no one ever wondered why. But everyone did noticed that his progress rate was far faster than any toddler's. When he was just one year old, he could walk, talk, sit and stand and not to mention potty trained. By the age of two, he had managed to read and write perfectly. Everyone got wind of it. Even the current God. He was very impressed and said that by the time he becomes ten years old, he will make a fine secretary. Kanra and her dad were not really happy about this. It was the most boring job you can ever get. They think that he's just too good to be stuck in that position.  
  
He was five when THAT happened. When they all realised that they haven't paid any real attention to his actions. Because he hid them almost perfectly. One day, God had a meeting with all the soldiers in Heaven. He said that they would go and attack the temple in the East (The Eastern Temple) and claim the sutra, which are after all, theirs. It wasn't that the monks won't give it. It's just that the five Demon Knights that had been there to protect the sutra at all cost and can't give it to them.  
  
The Five Demon knights were the five most powerful demons that overrate even all of Heaven's godly soldiers. They were youkai but the term 'demon' was given to very powerful fighters. Thus showing that the gods are a bit jealous. They're names are Kochi, Kofu, Nagano, Gunma, and Iwate (These names are from the Tourist map of Japan. Yes. It's a map. It was the best source of Japanese names where I am. -_-). The last God had made a spell to bind them to their duty and make sure that they don't age. But they can still die. Unfortunately, there was a small mistake. The spell said to protect it and never give it to anyone. The Five Demon Knights were of course willing to hand it over but the spell keeps them from doing so.  
  
No one knew that Takeda had made friends with them and constantly came to visit them.  
  
Kochi had taught him a lot of things like magic spells and their properties and some stuff that he isn't suppose to learn at that age (Violence and that other stuff. He's gotta learn SOME day.). But he can't remove the spell since a god made it, and they can't do anything to spells cast by gods since they were only youkai. Plus, that god is known to have very powerful magic (even though he's also known to be a bad strategist and planner.). He doesn't really like the monks and the temple very much...  
  
Kofu talked to him about what he thinks about his 'hell of a life' and was the best at telling him stories of the days that had made him strong enough to be one of the Five Demon Knights. He kinda envied those days and his former, younger, naive self. He also said that if they were gonna be stuck here for more than a thousand years, can't it at least be a place that is NOT religious (no offence). Or a place that has no contact with monks (for various reasons and I am NOT insulting them). With cable, cigarettes, sake, a fridge filled with REAL food, some comfortable couches and some nice warm beds. His brains, magic skill and fighting skills are all even.  
  
Nagano was good with his instincts (the ONLY good trait on his part) and helped Takeda to sharpen his senses. Known to be the stupidest of the group. He goes chibi whenever they ignore him. Has the scratching trait of a dog. He may be a little clueless but at certain times, he can be reliable. His fighting and spell casting skills aren't the average stuff either. Sometimes. For example, he would be blasting out spells at one minute, and in the next, they would be backfiring.  
  
Gunma was a bit quiet than the others but he voices out his opinions all the same. He taught Takeda how to use every single weapon he himself had laid a hand on. Spears, guns, bow and arrows, swords and more were soon passed through Takeda's hands and never leave those hands un-mastered. Doesn't use his brain as much as Kochi and Kofu but at least it's a little higher than what Nagano can ever manage.  
  
And lastly is Iwate. Iwate can't talk and he doesn't move much. He was albino; his eyes were blue and like all albino guys, stay away from the light. He was also the youngest of the lot. Kofu told Takeda not to worry about him. He may not be much now, but he's way smarter, stronger, faster and better than all of them put together when in battle. If he could talk, he would've made a very good storyteller. But he can feel things up to a radius of one hundred metres tops.  
  
What made their life seem even unfair was that the oldest of them, Kochi, was only twenty-one when he was dragged into this mess. All of them had a whole life to live ahead of them and this is what had to happen.  
  
Kochi said that Takeda was able to catch up with all this complicated stuff was because he had an unusually high understanding rate. It was almost impossible for those his age let alone the older guys. It's a rare gift even among gods.  
  
Now Takeda had decided to eavesdrop on the meeting when he read the piece of paper that was dropped by one of the soldiers. (It flew right into his face so how could he miss it?) And when he discovered what they were going to do, he decided to act fast.  
  
His first idea was to stop them but he can't stop ALL of them. Even if he did, he's got to admit. The Five Demon Knights would still find themselves bored to death after the battle. They need freedom. The spell keeps them from leaving the temple as well. Takeda soon decided what was best. He was aware of the risks and he didn't have time to practice. Most of all, he doesn't want even the Five Demon Knights to know. He had a bleak future ahead of him anyway.  
  
Takeda went down to Under Heaven and found a clearing north of the Eastern Temple. He was about to perform one of the greatest spells in history.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx  
  
(Continuation of story.)  
  
It was night. Houses light up and those that reside in the temple had gone back to meditating. It was awfully quite here. Thousands of miles away from any noise or danger and so the monks have all lived a fully religious life. All was calm and peaceful.  
  
This life sucks.  
  
The Five Demon Knights thought that they might as well die and hope that they've got a more interesting afterlife. Doing suicide is a bit drastic. Besides, it's not much fun that way.  
  
One wonders what are the steps to die of boredom.  
  
But the only times when things seem to lighten up a bit is when Takeda came. He was youthful, happy and fun. What can they say; it was contagious when he was around. That was probably why they didn't die of boredom earlier.  
  
Right now, they are in the temple gardens, under the big tree. Kochi wondered if they really will bring themselves bad luck and die by putting pictures of themselves in black frames and pretend to pray for each other as if they were dead. But the monks would go ballistic if that ever happened. Kochi sighed.  
  
Kochi: *now trying to calculate how many more seconds before one of them loses it*  
  
Kofu: *complaining about the monks diet (again) to anyone who would listen*  
  
Nagano: *scratching behind his ear with his leg*  
  
Gunma: *practised his spearing technique for who knows how many times*  
  
Iwate: *under the tree and just sat there*  
  
Suddenly, Iwate stood up and casually tried to walk away from the temple grounds.  
  
Kochi: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Iwate: *said something in sign language*  
  
Kochi: You sure?  
  
Nagano/Kofu/Gunma: *looked at them with rare interest*  
  
Kochi: Iwate said that Takeda is north of here and is about to try something to break the spell over us. Do you think we should invite him over?  
  
Everyone (except Kochi): *nods*  
  
Kochi: Okay then. *uses his magic to get Takeda over here*  
  
Takeda: *looks a little stunned sitting on the dirt with the Five Demon Knights around him*How did you guys know I was around here?  
  
Nagano: It was Iwate who told us.  
  
Takeda: *swearing inside* [How could I have forgotten about Iwate's sense of feeling things?]  
  
Kochi: What were you doing anyway?  
  
Takeda: Well, I was planning to try and break the spell. And since I'm a god, I have an advantage.  
  
Kochi: You can't just go on and cast a spell just like that! There are risks you know! Besides, you're not old or strong enough to do a spell as big as that. You've got to wait till your older.  
  
Kofu: Make that ancient.  
  
Takeda: Sumimasen.  
  
Kofu: The smart guy is right!  
  
Nagano: I second that!!!! *grabs Takeda's leg* Let me help you!!!!!!!!  
  
Gunma: No way! *points the spear at Nagano's throat* I'LL DO IT!!!! You can't even tell the difference between a magical formation from a wad of chewed gum stuck on someone's shoe! *throws down spear and grab one of his arms*  
  
Nagano: *still on Takeda's leg* Oh no!!! I'm not gonna let you have all the fun!! Besides, who's the one who had mistaken a hairclip for a magical shrinking staff!??!  
  
Kofu: You're all wrong!!! I'm better than any of you two and I say *holds Takeda's other arm really tight* I do it!!!  
  
Takeda: Erm... Kofu. I can't feel my arm. *wincing*  
  
Kofu: Oops. Wari! *loosens grips*  
  
Kochi: What are you guys talking about!!!!! Have you all forgotten who's the best spell caster around here!? *gets Takeda in a headlock* IT'S ME!!!!  
  
Soon, a dust cloud is formed and those four guys are fighting for that one- drop of excitement. They tried it but they weren't gods and they needed more power. The idea had never came to them until now. But of course, they've forgetting that all of them have to do it. But like I said, they were literally begging for danger, they were so bored out of their wits they'd risk and gamble anything they can to feel the urge that kept them on their feet. It was all too good for a miracle in their opinion.  
  
Unfortunately, Takeda was still somewhere in that dust cloud.  
  
Iwate reached a hand into the dust cloud and randomly pulled some one out. It was Takeda.  
  
Takeda: *straightens himself* Arigatou!  
  
Iwate: *nods and reaches into the dust cloud again*  
  
This time he pulled out Nagano. And he put him back in again. Then he pulled out Kofu. He dropped him back in and reached in again. Nagano, Nagano, Gunma, Nagano, Kofu, Nagano, Nagano, and more Nagano...  
  
Both Iwate and Takeda sweat dropped at this. Then Iwate finally pulls Kochi out. He talked to him in sign language. Thanks to Iwate's little reminder, they all finally remembered that all of them have to do this.  
  
Nagano: But why is Takeda deciding to do it now?  
  
Everyone (and amazingly even Iwate) looked at him.  
  
Nagano: What? Am I having a bad hair day or something? *rubs hair on his head*  
  
Kofu: Don't you realise that that was the most sensible thing you have done for over two hundred and fifty three years?  
  
Gunma: And the last time you did one, it was about how you brought food when we were miles away from any of it.  
  
Nagano: *question mark over head* I was planning to save it all for myself then but I knew you guys should have some too. Besides, do you mean the question about my bad hair day? *fondly pats the hair on his head*  
  
Everybody else: - -;;; ......... [Baka!] *starts a real conversation while ignoring Nagano*  
  
Nagano: *is now a chibi character trying to attract the others attention in the background*  
  
Takeda: The guys from Heaven are sick of you guys for hogging the Sutra. Spell or no spell, they're bringing down they're entire force to get it.  
  
Gunma: They would be easy! *uses his thumb to sharpen his sword*  
  
Takeda: But all that fuss over a few scrolls of paper isn't worth it... Besides, all of Heaven will probably start destroying all youkais if you guys do that. Wiping out God and his army is a pretty big threat and that's no better than proclaiming war.  
  
Gunma: Then why won't they break the stupid spell themselves?  
  
Takeda: The spell was in the Ancient Heaven Scrolls! And those were buried and hidden somewhere by the God that put the spell on you guys for some unknown reason. Besides, all of Heaven promised not to break this stupid spell. The High God's Council all signed the contract even, which keeps all gods from doing so. It's legalised. But he never thought that the next God would want to reclaim it.  
  
Kochi: But aren't you bound by that contract as well?  
  
Takeda: It said to BREAK it. Not to HELP break it. Besides, I'm not officially bound anyway. Too young. You've got to be a little older.  
  
Kofu: Right. But you guys DO know that what we are going to so is going to make the monks really freak right?  
  
Kochi: Who cares? I'm gonna blast their heads off if I hear another religious sentence from them! *starts to mimic a monks voice* Oh, this is indeed evil! The Buddha will punish you! *starts to mimic another monks voice* Now you know that isn't allowed in here! *uses his original voice* It's not like I have no respects for the gods but this is going a little too far! It was just a pack of cards... *feels everybody staring at him* Okay. It was my bad. I know that monks restrict gambling of any sort...  
  
Gunma: I agree. About the fact that the monks won't like it of course. But we'll have to find a more suitable place. This place is just not big enough... maybe we could just make the temple disappear for tonight.  
  
Kofu: Like I said, the monks will freak! *imitates a very funny yet panicky sort of face*  
  
Takeda: The clearing North of here looks big enough...  
  
Gunma: Great. But how are we going to get there?  
  
Everybody thinks. Well, everybody besides the still chibi Nagano who is still desperately trying to regain their attention by waving his arms about and having anime sweat drops about.  
  
Iwate: *suddenly thought of an idea and tapped Kochi on the shoulder*  
  
Kochi: *had his train of thoughts derailed* Huh?  
  
Iwate: *starts using sign language*  
  
Kochi: *nods his head at Iwate's suggestion* Right.  
  
Nagano: *was preparing himself to jump on top one of them until Kochi said 'Right' and got all curious*  
  
Kochi: Remember the old saying. If you can't come to it, then make it come to you.  
  
Gunma: Now how are we going to do that? There's definitely not enough space here unless you wipe out the temple over here. Not that that's a bad idea, but you know... *starts to consider the possibilities*  
  
Kofu: *looks somewhere and is starting to get the drift* Oh... *lets out some mischievous laughter* If the monks notice, they're gonna think it's the apocalypse! I like it!  
  
Takeda: What is the idea anyway?  
  
Nagano: I know, I know! We're gonna shrink right?  
  
Kochi: No! *glares at Nagano* That didn't even have anything to do with what our ideas are. But it would've been a better opinion if it weren't for one teensy, little detail. Shrinking would mean that our powers will shrink with us and we do need full strength you know.  
  
Nagano: Oops. I forgot.  
  
Kochi: Look, those of you who don't get the idea, just watch. *prepares a very big spell*  
  
The ground trembled a bit. Kochi starts to lift his arms slowly. The trembling soon stopped. Then Kochi started mumbling. Soon a great shadow was looming over them and the only light they have come from the temple. There were bits of things falling onto them. The thing had practically hidden the night sky from view. Kochi then put his hands down and stopped chanting.  
  
That piece of ground was no right on top of them.  
  
They all looked around and pricked up their ears for any sign of the monks noticing.  
  
Nothing. Zip. Good. Since it is now over the temple, it'll be known as a piece of temple property.  
  
And they all managed to get up there with magic of course. They scanned the floating piece of rock and dirt. The roots of the grass below them held the whole thing together.  
  
Kofu: Well, what are we waiting for! *cracked his knuckles* Let's get to work!  
  
Everyone else: Yosh!  
  
And so everybody got busy. Soon a lot of symbols were on the ground. They twist and turned and when looked from above, will look like a tapestry woven from reeds, embedded with things that bore thorns and petals. A fury of lines and curves that wound it's way around the ground. It was very important for this stage.  
  
Kochi: Next phase!  
  
Everybody: *put they're arms in front of them facing the pattern*  
  
Kochi: Everybody! NOW!!!  
  
They all sent bursts of their energy to the centre. All the energies collided and the aftershock was amazing. It threatened to blow them off and plunge them down to the ground below. But they dug they're shoes deeper into the ground, their teeth gritting due to all the strength they're using just to stay there and keep focusing their energies. They're skin felt like ripping off and static was sizzling everything up there. It stung them and shocked them but still they concentrated on the task at hand.  
  
The light from their focused energies was not blinding. It was dim. It just plainly looks like seeing through hot air that has a certain glow to it. But the pattern on the ground is now alive. The entire picture looked like it was all slithering and snaking along while not moving anywhere. The lines swayed and shook vigorously but never broke.  
  
Below, the temple and its grounds seem to shimmer. And if you look at it from the right angle, it all looks like there's glass moulded around it. The glass seems to shiver a bit. Before zigzagging cracks started forming.  
  
The spell was breaking but they are just stepping into the real hard part. The spell had reached the rate where it will become highly unstable. Anything can happen now. Horses can start growing mouse pads and guys would all be cross dressers -_-. This is when they have to keep their energies and powers focused as not to let them fly somewhere else and kill anything in its path.  
  
One by one, pieces of glass like spell started to disintegrate.  
  
Kochi: *mumbled under breath* Yes! It's working!  
  
Just as the final shards of the spell started to dwindle, another force interrupted.  
  
It took them all by surprise. They had put all their concentration and focus into the ball of mixed energies and they hadn't noticed their surroundings.  
  
God was truly infuriated. A young god ling breaking the spell of the late God. He cannot tolerate it. He decided to spy on his target that night to work out a better strategy but found this! And since he doesn't know what position he was in, he simply made a ki ball and threw it at the mixed energies to stop them. He felt that it was his rightful duty to interrupt and butt in snobbishly and stubbornly despite the efforts of a hidden voice in his head telling him to stop.  
  
The rest widened their eyes with shock. The spell had been completely deleted but now something was coming up. The pattern started to glow red and the lines moved around and rearranged themselves to form another pattern. The mixed energies just exploded and now uncontrolled raw power started feeding this unknown formation. Wind ripped upwards around them. The six fell forwards and watch with horror. The clouds parted and the tsuki (Tsuki had two meanings. A: Luck. B: Moon. This one means moon.) seemed to look on as a silent witness.  
  
God's instinct told him that he had done something wrong.  
  
God: [Impossible! *tried to wipe that alarmed feeling that had came from the back of his mind* I NEVER DO ANYTHING WRONG!! NEVER!!!] (The guy's got a high opinion of himself. He thinks that whatever he does will be flawless and perfect. Now if his ego never got into his head, this might have not happened. I wanted to add some serious cussing in this part but *points up* it ain't rated PG for nothing.)  
  
But this smarty-pants of a god had done something wrong. No denial.  
  
The wind blew upwards in a house-ripping torrent. The piece of ground and grass underneath them were beginning to fall apart and go with the wind. The sky seemed to heave and struggle but in the end gave way to the fury that had forced it. It seemed to rip a hole in the sky.  
  
The pattern's glow grew furiously bright as the wind increased in its almost unstoppable strength.  
  
God, Takeda and the five Demon knights tried to hold their place in order not to get blown off or into the hole.  
  
The wind whipped though the trees and made a racket. The monks came out and looked around only to find something above them.  
  
Monks: AHH!!!! IT'S THE APOCALYPES!!! *all become panicky and annoying* WE'RE DOOMED!!!!  
  
High Monk/Priest (whatever you call the elder of the monks, I don't know): WE MUST MAKE SACRIFICES TO END THIS!!! COME INSIDE AND START PRAYING!!!!  
  
And so they all did.  
  
Takeda was forced straight into the middle formation because of the holes forming on where he stood. The formation then seemed to glint maliciously despite the burning glow. The wind seemed to have found itself a target. The upward torrents seem to stop.  
  
But this was not meant to be.  
  
The wind skimmed Takeda off the ground and into the air.  
  
Kofu: TAKEDA!!! *tried to grab his arm but a seeming steel body of wind kept him from doing so*  
  
Gunma: *punched his fist into the ground and caused a piece of it to fly off upwards*  
  
Takeda was blown through the hole and while the wind was doing so, a faint red outline of a dragon seemed to smile before disappearing in an instant. The wind died down instantly as Takeda disappeared into the hole.  
  
But the hole seemed to stretch itself bigger. The formation glowed so bright that it would've burned eyes out of their sockets. God covered his eyes but the Five Demon Knights watched as the hole. And they couldn't stop gaping at it soundlessly until the entire hole seemed to close completely. The formation had now disappeared. God opened his eyes.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx  
  
(Epilogue of story.)  
  
Somehow, God and the High God's Council had soon planned and carried out their execution. Weirdly, the Demon Knights didn't struggle or say anything at all. They tried to keep their face expressionless.  
  
Kanra wondered about this and before they're execution, managed to have a short chat with them.  
  
Kanra: Is my brother really dead?  
  
Kofu: *gave a weak smile at this* What do you think?  
  
And that was the end of the conversation.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx  
  
(Back to the main story.)  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: And I started wondering. I never blamed them. Wish they would stick around longer though. They would've made great company. That last God told it to his younger brother, which gave him a dislike for youkais. When that god died of unknown causes, his brother became the current God. It was a good thing you helped him loose his hate for youkai. The world would have been a more boring place.  
  
Haku: *had been rustling through the scrolls and listening to the story* How do you know about this *makes a gesture at the chest* then?  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu: Dad saw that God bury it. He told me where but he never told anybody else. He died a couple of years after the execution while fighting in the Heavenly Army. The reason why that God buried it , none of us knows. Besides, the God died of an internal bleeding but he was healthy and there was no report of anything that would have caused this.  
  
Haku: *turns to face her* I think I have found the problem. *holds up one of the scrolls and unrolls it*  
  
The scroll fell to two pieces. The place where they should've joined was scorched.  
  
Haku: That's not all.  
  
He took out five more scrolls and they were in the same condition.  
  
Kanzeon: So he hid them because they were damaged? *cocked up her eye brows*  
  
Haku: Nope. *unrolls an undamaged scroll* See how this one is longer? *points to the slightly charred ones* these are a lot shorter. Which means that something burned a section of the scrolls off.  
  
Kanzeon: *takes a closer look and sees that it is indeed so*  
  
Haku: I think it could be done by the evil of Li Touten.  
  
Kanzeon: I don't see your point.  
  
Haku: Li Touten should be a kid around then right? But he still had evil in him. Let's say that evil wasn't as strong because it had not acquired a complete form then but it could have sneaked out of him and took those sections and hid them somewhere. It could have also easily killed that God you were talking about. {1} And *showed her yet another scroll* he tried to burn this part out too. *showed her the slightly charred line on the paper*  
  
Kanzeon: You're right. We might as well bring this to the High God's Council now.  
  
The chest was soon delivered to the main central for God and the council to make use of. But soon.  
  
A random god: *bursts in to the room* The South of the city has been attacked!  
  
God: *stands up* NANI!?  
  
Haku: *quickly runs out towards the South* [That's where Sanzo and the rest are!]  
  
Fire was everywhere. He got there just in time to see Sanzo using the Evil Sutra again. But this time, there were more spirits to replace to disintegrated ones. Sanzo is getting exhausted. All of the were fighting. Some of the army was already there trying to fend it off. Everybody tried to fend them off. But something was wrong with Kou and the others.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Kou: *fighting furiously while trying to see Lirin* LIRIN! WHERE ARE YOU!?  
  
Yoane/Doku: *were back to back and can't move any further with the spirits surrounding them*  
  
Sanzo: *getting really exhausted*  
  
Hakkai: *energy levels are decreasing because of the use of too may powerful ki balls*  
  
Gojyo: *is having a though time fighting close range*  
  
Rinrei: *using a staff with a large blade at one end and is trying to decrease the increasing number of corrupted spirits*  
  
Homura: *fighting with his fire dragon and something caught his eye* LIRIN!!  
  
Kou: *the yell of his sister's name caused him to look around more frantically until he finally saw her*  
  
Lirin was tethering of the edge of the roof on one of the burning houses. She was badly wounded. She was tossed up by a spirit's attack. It head butted her roughly in the stomach that sent her up there and she was now coughing blood and will feel terrible pain if she moves. Especially when the porcelain tiles on the roof were roasting hot. Said spirit is currently on the roof trying to head butt the barely-able to-move Lirin who so far, just managed to dodge. But only just. The roof is covered with holes.  
  
When she was at the edge, she had nowhere to run. Blood started dripping from her mouth. Her eyes were now hot with tears as she was pulled between consciousness and unconsciousness. The heat and the pain had made her sweat so much. She might have just died being fried by the heat or fallen off the edge and to her doom. Either those options or bleed to death and be head butted to death. The choices were not pretty.  
  
Just as the spirit was about to snuff her out, it was gone as Haku slashed his Nyoibo-sword through it.  
  
Lirin had already passed out from the heat by then and was about to fall of. Haku quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He healed the wound on her stomach as fast as he could.  
  
Haku: Humph. And you said you wanted to be stronger.  
  
Just then, Nataku and Yosuki arrived along with more of the Heavenly Army on the scene. And Yosuki had something else with her.  
  
Nataku: *starts to slash and burn spirits* HIIIYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Yosuki: *holds up her gun and shoots*  
  
The gun was like the one Zeon uses. Only a little more different in the make. (Can anybody tell me what's a sniper? Heard it is the guy who shoots the gun. But is it a type of gun as well?)  
  
Rinrei: *now by Yosuki's side and still bringing down bad guys* And we all thought the dagger was you're favourite weapon.  
  
Yosuki: Well, it's not. It's the key to my secret gun storage. *continues to fire*  
  
Haku felt something. He turned to the direction of the South Gate. He quickly dashed towards it, after teleporting Lirin to the Heavenly Hospital. (Only name I could come up with now.)  
  
But he had to stop as he saw the state Sanzo was in. He was now using his gun but he was panting very hard. The heat was almost unbearable by now. He had to get rid of all these spirits and the only thing that will permanently destroy them is the Evil Sutra.  
  
Haku: Sanzo!  
  
Sanzo: Ch! What is it now bakasaru? *shooting while trying to hide his exhaustion*  
  
Haku: *he still doesn't like that nickname much* Use you're Sutra again! *starts slashing demons* I'm amplifying it's power!  
  
Sanzo: *seeing as there was no time to object, he did as he was told and started chanting*  
  
Just as the Sutra started flinging out, Haku amplified it by giving up half of his remaining energy, which is still a lot.  
  
Sanzo felt more energy flow through his body and he channelled it into the Sutra. The Sutra soon spread farther than it's usual range and more spirits were eliminated. At once the whole place was rid of spirits. And the numbers were dwindling down to almost nothing.  
  
Haku could feel the vibes that he had felt earlier was also dwindling. He quickly rushed towards the gate and looked around.  
  
He saw it.  
  
He quickly picked up the talisman that was burning quickly. He stared at the only thing on it even as the fire burned his fingers. After a while, he opened his hand and let the ashes drift through his fingers. The wind blew it all to no one knows where.  
  
Time was short and plans need to be made. Fast.  
  
===============================================================  
  
{1}: When impostor Li Touten said that he killed the original Li Touten and taken his likeness, it was when he had finally collected enough of the negative things in Li Touten to survive on its own completely. When he got out of a surprised Li Touten, it was not pretty....  
  
AFN: So what do you guys think? This is a little longer than that last long one. (Yayness.) It will take a while to type and post the next one. Wishing everyone good luck! Well, at least you guys know about Yosuki's secret stash of guns. ^ ^ 


	6. Chapter Six: Six Faces

Chapter Six: Six Faces  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
A/N: Welcome to the sixth chapter: Six Faces, a.k.a. Sign of the Star. Please review more. ^-^ Please? Sorry for the late update but it's that or death at the hands of the superior. But I'm safe cause it's a holiday!  
  
And thanks to all of you guys who reviewed! With some extra sugar for the ones who have reviewed a lot! ^ ^ And also to those who gave me more descriptions of Mary Sues, thankies and thank yous cause I finally got the complete meaning drilled into my head! ^-^  
  
To all those Chinese out there, I have seen too may of those greeting ads and would like to wish you guys a Happy Chinese New Year! Even though it's a little late for that. -_-  
  
Disclaimer: I. Ouch! Don't. Ouch! Own. Ouch! Saiyuki. Ouch! There I said it already now will you please. Ouch! Stop hitting me? *glares daggers at Minekura Kazuya with her purple paper fan*  
  
By Yamamoto Kou  
  
===============================================================  
  
The disease is one thing, but the coat of arms of Hell, is another.  
  
The only gateway to Hell had remained a mystery to every living being. The gods themselves have no idea.  
  
But the Ancient Heavenly Scrolls held the answer.  
  
The Ancient Heavenly Scrolls were records of the time when Hell was in Under Heaven and when Heaven had to live and thrive on bloody wars. It was the time when the Emperor of evil himself walked and treaded the land. The North and South were dead and bitter cold. The East and the West were suffering greatly under the hands of the Emperor.  
  
No one can find peace even in death because a special Light Tower immediately sucked all spirits through the Gate of Hell and they all come out as the corrupted armies. The light wasn't bright and warm but it was dim and cold. Everyone stayed away from it.  
  
Heaven was considered safer and luckier but it was still like a bloody battlefield. Youkais and corrupted spirits attacked Heaven everyday. Everything lived in fear. Not one day passed when blood did not spill over the ground. This era was a living, breathing nightmare come true.  
  
At least until something unexpected happen. For some unexplainable reason, a streak of black and red came by and destroyed the Light Tower. It disappeared through the gates of Hell. Suddenly, the Earth rumbled and gave way for the ground to split. Clouds of steam and poisonous gas surfaced, clouding everything from view. When it finally cleared, Hell was gone. Not even a single bit of debris is left.  
  
Ever since then Hell has never been seen or heard from again. But it's name still strikes fear into the hearts of mortals and immortals alike.  
  
Until now.  
  
Haku: [What is happening down there?]  
  
Being a part of the elements, Hell is just a faint suspicion away. But if his instincts do hit the jackpot as always, they can find out the source of the problem. It was the only clue and lead that they've got now.  
  
God: *listens intently* So your saying that we have to travel through the world of the spirits and shadows? But that's impossible!  
  
Haku: There is one way...  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxxzxzzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxxz  
  
It was night. There was no tsuki (please refer to the last chapter for this meaning) so everything was dark. The now green and slimy pond glows eerily in the absence of any other light.  
  
Haku inwardly braced for impact. This was the first step of the plan. If he doesn't do it, then no one will. It's a tough job and someone's gotta do it.  
  
Even if you have to suffer the consequences.  
  
He then put his hand into the pond and tried to reach for something. No sooner than the one second, his entire arm felt numb. He couldn't feel anything with it.  
  
This is gonna be a problem.  
  
Haku hurriedly tried to move his arm around and grab something. After five seconds of confusing manoeuvres, he yanked his arm out.  
  
It was not a pretty sight. His arm was not only pale due to lack of blood but black and blue as well. Gashes were strewn across his arm and streaks of blood flowed freely. His fingers were covered with cuts. Soon he was starting to get the feel of his arms back. But at least he got what he wanted.  
  
Before he can return with it, he has to do something about his arm. He healed it as best as he could before picking up a dull chunk of iron and he soon returned to Heaven with it.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxz  
  
All night, the trained blacksmiths of Heaven slaved over the piece of iron. They forged it into a magnificent medallion. On it was a six-sided star. It was known as six sided not because it has an extra leg on but because it was an ordinary five legged star with a triangle in the middle. It's not a hexagon because that's the sign of the Emperor and that made it a sign of evil. The six-sided stars was used during the dark days when they used it to mark the coffins of the dead in hopes that they will make it to the other world safely. It worked as long as it was out of the Light Tower's range. That's why it was crucial.  
  
They handed they're newly shaped masterpiece over to Nataku after they slid a gold chain through the small slit on top. He will be taking a trip down to the underworld since Haku was needed for further assistance.  
  
The journey was to start half an hour after Nataku received the medallion. Nataku had to calm and strengthen his wits. None of them knew what was down there. Not even Komyo because who stayed away. But the only things he could say was that it was terrible. He said that last word with a shiver.  
  
Time went by fast. Soon, Nataku took those few steps towards the pond. Haku had been there to reinforce him. Step by step, Nataku descended into the pond.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzzxzxzxxzxxzxxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzzxxzxz  
  
Nataku shivered a little as an odd feeling along with some familiar ones passed over him. Those to very familiar feelings. Desolate and lonely. It made you want to sigh out loud. He gripped his sword more firmly for assurance. The medallion hung from his belt and it swayed with every move he made.  
  
Nataku: [Stay calm. You may be entering unknown territory but there's no reason to freak-] *train of thoughts were derailed as soon as something appeared before him*  
  
In front of him was a dark, shady and foggy world. It stretched before him. But that was what made everything look out of place. But when he got closer, Nataku almost got himself knocked out in one second flat!  
  
Nataku: *covered his mouth but the smell was still reeking in like ten garbage dumps surrounded with way too fermented cheese topped with really stinking cow dung* [With a smell like this, who needs Hell?] *squinted to see the source of the smell*  
  
Bodies sprawled on the floor as far as the eyes could see even if it was not as much as fifty of them scattered among the ground. The closest one to him had no eyeballs left to fill his sockets. He, or she, (can't see clearly because the fog was clouding his vision) mouth was wide open. The teeth were all cracked and looked like something's been sawing them. Badly. Their bodies seem to be half rotten.  
  
Nataku was about to poke it with his sword when he noticed the condition it was in. The blade that was gleaming only a little while ago is now a foul yellow. The edge of the blade is slightly blunt. Imagine: A smell that can really chip at cold steel. If this is just the stench, what's a close contact with the source gonna do?  
  
But he didn't need to do anything. The empty sockets started decaying at the edges immediately. The bodies start to shiver, then swell. It was gruesome seeing rotten dead things swell and Nataku later wondered why he didn't die of fright on the spot. The purple-green veins can be seen as the bodies kept swelling. Soon, they all burst.  
  
Pieces of rotting dead were flying everywhere. And the smell... it was overwhelming. Nataku didn't faint. He was mildly surprised at this. But only because the highly toxic fumes that would have sent his senses numb was overwhelmed by another.  
  
It smelt strongly of fire, heated metal, burning things. But it had another smell to accompany it.  
  
The smell of something raw.  
  
From the coolness of the mist came a blast of hot air. The sound of splitting ground was getting louder and closer by the second.  
  
Nataku stood his ground and readied himself for the encounter, hoping that his sword was enough to withstand the battle that loomed beyond the mist.  
  
Nataku soon jumped up into the air as he saw the first signs of danger. Something that looked like vines had lashed out as fast as a cobra can strike.  
  
But it wasn't fast enough to rival Nataku, Ex-Fighting God.  
  
Ex-Fighting God. Nataku tested this title in his mind as he easily dodges the coming vines that headed for him.  
  
Nataku: *gave the vines a mocking glare* You've gotta do better than that to defeat me! *slashed at the vines and watched disintegrated*  
  
But the source of those vines was still in the fog. The air seemed still. There was no sound. All that could be heard is Nataku's breathing.  
  
Whatever that source is, it's cunning. Hiding in the midst of the enemy, having the upper hand, watching every single movement by the enemy. Stalking. Waiting.  
  
Nataku knew that strategy is involved now. With his enemy probably only a few feet from where he's standing, any move could prove either critical, fatal or useful. Nataku has faced many battles before and there is only one weakness in this strategy. That will be his goal.  
  
The first one to be frustrated loses. Nataku stood still. His sword is poised to slash away at anytime. His muscles are half-relaxed and half-tensed.  
  
Stillness and silence engulfed the area. The smell of fire and burning still hung around in the air, giving Nataku the strong sensation to twitch his nose. But he fights the urge.  
  
Then Nataku made his move.  
  
He blinked.  
  
It was then that a thousand and one vines whipped through the air towards him. Nataku then used the fire dragon technique. The vines stopped in their tracks and let the fire sizzle over their moulted surfaces. But the fire did them no harm. In fact, the vines now seem to be strengthened. The cracks that were on the molten surfaces had now been filled with something like molten lava.  
  
Molten lava... That was as close as he can get to compare with Haku's eyes when he removes his limiter.  
  
Nataku smirked. If that thing can't get by him, what chance has it got against his best friend.  
  
Nataku twisted his body just in time as the fiery vines lashed out. Nataku swung out his sword, sliced it and headed for the others. It was all done in a matter of minutes and his sword ended up smoking with a few nicks to it. He still couldn't get into the fog unless he wanted to die an unexpected death.  
  
The ground shook once more. Whatever it is, it wasn't just frustrated. It was blinding mad. It had abandoned its plan in a fit of rage and lost the battle only to appear in the war.  
  
The source of the veins finally came into view. Yellow eyes blazing, grey- red moulted scales gleaming in the dull light, teeth the colour of grey stone slabs and breath as hot as the furnace of the blacksmiths. The entire figure of this guy? A gigantic fish head complete with gills with its bottom half buried within the ground.  
  
Nataku: *has never seen anything so disturbing* - -  
  
They seemed to study each other for a while. One blinking at the sheer weirdness of the opponent and the other staring in disbelief at a LIVING god being in the spirit world. They had the same thoughts running through their heads.  
  
Nataku/Fish Head: [Had I just entered a world where up is down and drama is funny?]  
  
But the dazed feeling was soon left behind as the seriousness of the situation tugged at them the way an annoying three-year-old sibling would tug at their older brother's/sister's sleeve while asking why over and over again.  
  
Fish Head: *opened its mouth as wide as it can go while sending the irritating smell of burning metal into Nataku's face*  
  
Nataku: *suffering the full blow of the highly irritating smell and stumbles backwards*  
  
It was then he noticed something even weirder than old Fish Head over there.  
  
Instead of the usual slimy, saliva filled mouth, tonsils and insides, Nataku can see big black buildings and a very tall black tower spiralling upwards. Instead of having the almost neutral background of the spirit world, the background is that off fire rising and falling with a certain rhythm to it. He can also see little figures on the street, marching.  
  
Nataku tossed himself aside as Fish Head lunges forward with more vines. He pondered for a few seconds why did all those things have to be in Fish Head's guts. And is Hell really in here?  
  
Then it all made sense. Nataku realised it was so obvious.  
  
No one said that the Gate of Hell was one of those big, black, iron gates. The Ancient Heavenly Scrolls never said that Hell wasn't in something that moved. And Fish Head here has an entire city right inside its guts.  
  
So that means old Fish Head is the Gate of Hell. (?)  
  
Nataku headed straight for Fish Head's open mouth and jumped. But Fish Head saw that coming. Nothing is going to get into Hell that easily.  
  
As Nataku almost reached his target, a thick film of slimy flesh appeared and barred his way. Nataku thrust his sharp point of his sword and tried to cut an opening but he and his sword were sent bouncing off and out and headed towards some waiting vines.  
  
Nataku recovered in a flash. He sliced the vines and prepared to make another lunge. This time, he used his fire dragon technique. The column of fire kept the slimy flesh from completely barring the way. Nataku made a run for it. He forced himself to throw his body through the fire that came from his very own sword, through the only hole in that ugly and almost invincible thick slice of flesh, to cross from a more than dead and grey place into the deepest of the deep and the worst of the worst.  
  
Nataku felt himself falling through the air and he knew he's victorious. He opened the eyes that he never realised he had closed and concentrated on breaking his fall instead of taking in his surroundings.  
  
Nataku flipped and landed with both feet on the ground. He looked around him to find the streets deserted. He listened for any signs of life but the only thing he could hear is the crackling of the fire. He remembered that all those marching figures headed towards the black tower.  
  
Nataku set off at once. His feet prodding on smooth, solid ground. He looked closer to realise that the roads were made from polished rock, covered with red dirt that later on was revealed to be rust from some of the buildings. They crunched under the sole of his feet with each step he takes. The buildings were deserted so he didn't have to be worried about being spotted.  
  
He was soon at the foot of the tower. It was black not just because it was iron. It was also covered with grease and soot. The tower spiralled up, its peak almost reaching the crust of rock that contained the city. It's surprising that there is no movement in the surroundings to show that Fish Head is moving.  
  
He moved on to the huge doors. Hellish symbols were carved into it. Nataku pushed the heavy doors open and walked into the darkness.  
  
Once inside, he treaded softly on the ground to keep his footsteps silenced. Any sound was bound to echo back in a place like this. No matter how small.  
  
But his efforts were in vain as he suddenly sank through the ground and slid through a chute. He rolled out at the end. Nataku quickly regained his bearings.  
  
In the dim light of the torches around him, all he could see is the rust on the ground and the shadows that hid the rest of the place. Soon the torches suddenly flared up and the room is flooded with dazzling light.  
  
Nataku shielded his eyes. The strong light upon his eyes was not welcoming after adjusting to the dark. It took him a while to get used to it.  
  
The whole place is clear now. He was in what looked like an arena. Thousands of seats surrounded the place. There was a special balcony in the distance with a satin covered cushioned seat. Columns and arches support the high ceiling. Despite the obvious, it wasn't a very good arena.  
  
Nataku then turned. He heard the sound of feet thumping onto the ground. Soon the doors burst open by an entire army. Every single one of them was clad in black. They looked something like the ones used to attack Heaven and Under Heaven. They kept their mouths shut as they took their seats. Soon the arena was packed. Then there was only one place left. Nataku looked at the balcony and sure enough there was already a figure sitting on it.  
  
Nataku squinted his eyes to see the guy better. But he got a nasty shock. He wasn't sure if it was a monster or just something made to serve this purpose. In this case, the guy who made it had a really funky imagination.  
  
Every part of its 'body' is made out of rock. The 'head' is just a cube with a face on it. The smile on its face is pretty creepy.  
  
Then this guy comes along and stands beside it. They talked for a while. Then the guy took hold of the 'head' and turned it several times, pausing every now and then to say something.  
  
Each side has a different expression. And there seems to be six faces in all. The guy stopped turning when he got to the one with the sneer. Typical.  
  
Six Faced Guy: *clears throat* It seems that we have a stranger in our midst. And he seems to be a god.  
  
Nataku: [How pathetically obvious can this guy get?]  
  
Six Faced Guy: And he's probably here to find a way to stop our 'special' unit from causing any more trouble in the world of the living. But I'm afraid that we will have to keep him from doing so. And at the same time, we can provide for ourselves a little entertainment. Shall we?  
  
Audience: *nods*  
  
Six Faced Guy: But first, *looks at Nataku* I have to make one thing very clear. Don't even try to escape. All we have to do is detach that six sided star of yours and you're history. That's why there are invisible guards stationed at every possible exit. Why don't we make a deal?  
  
Nataku: How can I trust you? *lifts an eyebrow*  
  
Six Faced Guy: Ahh. You should've known our reputation by now. *narrows his eyes* Hell may be an evil place but as long as there's a deal, we would keep to it. We always had. It's a shame but yet, it's effective. Most of these *gestures towards the audience* either sold their souls or lost the bet. Should we make a deal?  
  
Nataku: What's the catch?  
  
Six Faced Guy: Well, it's all simple really. If you win, all doors will be open for you, the guards will leave you alone and all traps will be deactivated. But if you lose, you betray everyone you know by helping us. Is it a deal?  
  
Nataku: *hesitated and drew back but saw that it made sense and no matter what, he won't lose* All right.  
  
Six Faced Guy: Very well. Let the fighting begin!  
  
A panel nearby slid open to reveal the first challenger.  
  
Six Faced Guy: First round is Nataku vs. Hachiman!  
  
Audience: *claps as loud as they could*  
  
Hachiman turns out to be an ogre that's ten feet tall, stinks, has way too many muscles, moss-grown jagged teeth, wears a loin cloth and some shackles and wields a big stick.  
  
Hachiman: ME KILL YOU!!!!! *half runs, half stumbles forward*  
  
Nataku: *sticks out a leg*  
  
Hachiman: *trips*  
  
Six Faced Guy: Oh. Did I forget to mention the rules? Looks like I did. First rule, the winner has to be the only one alive. AND every single piece of your opponents is to be thrown out of the ring. Not one piece left. Remember that.  
  
Nataku: Sounds easy enough. *casts a very bored glance at Hachiman who tripped over some rust and is trying to get up again*  
  
Six Faced Guy: *secretly deactivated the shackles by pushing the button on one of the arm of his chair*  
  
The shackles on Hachiman dropped to the ground with a clank. Hachiman's already overgrown muscles become impossibly bigger and there's a new gleam in his eyes.  
  
With a speed that's impossible for an ogre to ever achieve, Hachiman knocked Nataku's sword from the god's own hands and broke it with his teeth.  
  
Nataku: What-  
  
Six Faced Guy: Hachiman here is no ordinary ogre. He wasn't an ogre to begin with but we improved him more than he could imagine. We had also taken the liberty to enhance his ogre features and qualities. His intelligence is just as high as yours. Do not underestimate him.  
  
Nataku: Why the shackles?  
  
Six Faced Guy: To keep him from being too rash.  
  
Nataku: *looked back just in time to see Hachiman giving him a head butt*  
  
Hachiman: Without their most prized weapon, gods are nothing more that sick little puppies.  
  
Nataku: *clenched his fist and gritted teeth* Are you saying you want a piece of me?!  
  
Hachiman: Ya! Did it take you that long to get the message pipsqueak?!  
  
Nataku: In case you haven't notice, you're no giant yourself pea brain!  
  
Hachiman: You dare say that to ME!? I'm the one that's bigger here!!!  
  
Nataku: *ramming headlong into Hachiman*  
  
Hachiman put an arm in front of him to catch Nataku's head and crush it but Nataku simply used it to flip himself upwards. Once Nataku was in position, he gave a mighty kick and sent Hachiman flying out and over the audience of the arena. But Nataku had kicked him a little too hard in the head it seemed. As Hachiman flew through the air, blood splattered everywhere from the crushed face.  
  
The arena is silent. Nobody cheered, nobody clapped, nobody booed and nobody jeered. Soon, Six Faced Guy spoke up.  
  
Six Faced Guy: *flat toned* Looks like you know how to use you're bare hands to kill. Very well, send in the next challenger.  
  
There was no opening in the wall because the opening is from above. The opponent dropped into the ring. The impact with the ground caused whatever rust and dirt in that arena to rise. It stung Nataku's eyes. He covered them. As soon as he felt it was safe to open them again, he looked at his opponent carefully.  
  
There was only something round in front of him. It was like a boulder but it was smooth and judging by the way it glints in the light, it is, like a lot of things he had seen here, made of steel. But there a red patches on it. Rust? Fungus? He didn't have time to find out. His opponent was spreading out to reveal it's real form.  
  
His challenger turned out to be a rather mutated aardvark crossed with a cooked lobster. It had the aardvarks back for a defence and the claws of a lobster for offence. It looked okay when it was rolled into a ball but the inside looked like it's been dunk into radioactive toxic waste more than a couple of times. The head looks half crushed with yellow pus oozing out of something that were pores but now looked like mini volcanoes. Pieces of its red crust like skin peeled and flaked off every time it moved. As for the red patches on its back, it's a combo that Nataku would like to call: Rust Fungus. With a touch of mould. It was wide as it was tall.  
  
Six Faced Guy: Start the fighting!  
  
Nataku: *launched a kick at it*  
  
Ardster: *crosses claws and use them to block of Nataku and when Nataku came for one more, it squirted transparent liquid with a force strong enough to flip Nataku backwards*  
  
Nataku tried to get up but found an agonizing pain coming from his ankle. He looked back to see the liquid, bubbling slightly as it burned the skin of his ankle and was eating at it raw. Besides that, it seemed that the liquid kept his leg on the ground.  
  
Ardster planned on using its mighty heavy and big claws to bash, crush and/or rip Nataku to pieces. God or not, beings from Hell were able to destroy gods in about the same way youkai destroy humans and vice versa despite the differences. It all depends on who's better.  
  
Nataku managed to roll to one side as one claw came flying down. Nataku is practically trapped now and it won't be long before it realises that it could use both claws at once. Nataku concentrated on wrenching his leg free.  
  
Nataku: [Come on, come on.] *dodging to the left* [Got it!] *throws himself away from Ardster*  
  
His ankle is visibly a living part of a corpse. Most of the flesh has been eaten away. Bones and veins can be seen. His leg also shook due to the injury. Nataku found waves of pain hitting against him, threatening to make him make one wrong move to end his life. But he was conscious, he can bear the pain but most of all, he can still stand. As long as he can stand, he can still fight. But since one leg is disabled, he'll have to rely more on his hands.  
  
Ardster decided that it would end this once and for all. He curled himself up into a ball and started rolling. Nataku dodged. Now there was no way he could lay a finger on him. If his ankle wasn't damaged in the first place, this would have been better than soccer though shorter. But there is another way. He had a choice. Drain his energy or just dodge and wait for it to exhaust himself. Who knows how many challengers are there? But he might as well take the risk.  
  
Nataku closed his eyes and concentrated on a move that he has recently read about but never tried. It was known as the Fire Fist. The user's hands become hotter than the united kindle of the flames of the furnaces in Heaven because it involved elemental powers. He hoped that he could do it because it was this or bust.  
  
He kept his eyes closed because he chose to feel for his opponent. It was rolling towards him with rapid speed.  
  
Any second now.  
  
The feeling was getting stronger. Yes! But what's this? It wasn't from in front of him. It was above him. Its gonna turn him into road kill first. And the rolling figure is hurtling down towards him fast. It was now or never.  
  
Nataku opened his eyes, which now has a red hue, and flung his arm at Ardster, not waiting for it to be close enough to spring out his tail. Just to be on the safe side if he does do it. Soon, Ardster was floating in the air. Nataku made the air around him hot so it would be light. Despite his back and his appearance, he was as light as a deflated balloon and the only way he could roll around like that was because he depended on being light. Nataku's hand was trembling already. He could feel his own energy drifting away though not so much of it. He forced his hand to close. Slowly but not too slow.  
  
Ardster is now in mid-air, still spinning aimlessly but fire can be seen licking the armour that was his back. The fire grew as Nataku's hands closed. Soon Ardster is completely engulfed in the flames and Nataku's fingers haven't touched yet. Instead, he moved his arm towards the right, where the side of the arena is nearer. It was then Nataku closed his hand completely and Ardster is now a pile of soot on one of the audience's heads. A flicker by the door suggested that the invisible guards are doing something...  
  
Then Nataku turned and looked at the remains of the liquid that had given him that injured ankle. It was gone. Under closer observation, there's a small hole on the spot. Six Faced Guy pushed one more button and more of that glue came pouring from the opening above. Nataku backed off.  
  
Six Faced Guy: Meet you're next challenger, Ledios.  
  
Nataku watched as something underground was moving and drilling holes. It seemed to be feeding on the liquid. But even when the liquid is finished, the opponent did not show up. Instead, it remained in the ground where Nataku can't really get to it.  
  
Ledios is they're current trump cards. And they're last. All those he had chosen to fight were of the 'special' unit. And the good ones had all been sent to do another job while the bad ones stay to be trained. If they were lucky, they could keep him away long enough for them to their job. The guy came again to change Six Faced Guy's face into that of an exited killer's.  
  
Nataku felt for Ledios's movements. But Ledios turned to be quicker than he thought is too fast. Nataku had to spend most of his energies on dodging and if this keeps up, his chances of winning are sinking.  
  
It wasn't long before Nataku got cornered.  
  
Nataku: [Damn! If I get back to Heaven, I'm trying out every single useful spell I find! If I did that earlier, I would probably be winning so fast that Six Face is gonna have to change that expression of his to the ones with tears. That face is probably reserved for grovelling. But isn't he the guy behind all this?]  
  
But then Ledios is upon him and it finally came out of the ground. Ledios looks like an octopus that had been fed too much lard. It was wobbly and it seemed like there's no end to the layers of fat under all that tough skin. The only thing it needs to complete its octopus form is a bigger head. His head seems like a dewdrop compared to its body mass. The liquid it devoured is extorted out for a second mean of defence. Its legs were either above to fence Nataku in or underground for a surprise attack.  
  
It looked like the end but at the last moment, the unexpected happened. Ledios suddenly flung itself sideways and into the nearest wall. Who knew that a jumbo-sized balloon of calories could do that? Nataku had thrown one of his last resorts at it. A good old-fashioned punch. All that fat should have killed it by now.  
  
And he was right.  
  
Ledios had lived in the ground because all the ground on each of its side kept the fat from getting out of hand. And letting all of it ricochet around you're insides is a lot more dangerous than it looks.  
  
The guy barely had enough time to turn the stone face sideways. Six Faced was enraged. But there is one more left.  
  
Nataku looked up to find the balcony bare. The audience were so silent that not even a few microscopic sounds were made. More invisible shuffling at the door. Where is he? He said that he will never break a deal. It was then he heard the faint pitter-patter of running feet. He expected it to be Six Face but a shadow loomed over him.  
  
A gigantic cube in midair, Six Face's expressions all showing each side, and one of those expressions is particularly narrowing its eyes at him.  
  
Six Faced: Well, well. You're in luck today. I seem to be the last of you're opponents. But I will not be easy. *immediately blasts the ground where Nataku should have been*  
  
Nataku: K'so! *manages to dodge but is slammed into the wall by the shockwave and is also cursing because of his ankle*  
  
Six Faced Guy: [I will not fail you! I swear upon my soul o mighty ruler of the dark!] *releases a jet of flames everywhere with every single one of his mouth*  
  
The fire surrounded the walls, keeping Nataku away from them. It was so hot... Nataku fought to keep himself from giving into the heat. Meanwhile, Six Faced is spinning rapidly in the air, firing multiple fireballs everywhere. The whole army is starting to burn but they still made no move or action to suggest that they knew anything that's happening at the moment.  
  
Nataku: [This is getting too weird. Six Faced is burning his own army! They're probably the ones that were to attack Heaven if I lose. Tough luck! But then, is that the price to pay for losing in Hell? Wait a minute! No one won yet!] *wipes away the accumulating sweat on his forehead* [Something's wrong here.]  
  
Six Faced Guy: *laughing like a maniac using the mouth on the evil triumph face*  
  
Nataku: I've just got one question stone face! Are you the guy in charge?  
  
Six Faced Guy: *spun around to use the evil sneer face* What do you think?  
  
Realization dawned upon him.  
  
Nataku: *eyes blazing* You tricked me!  
  
Six Faced Guy: Save it weakling. It was you're conclusion and I never told you a thing.  
  
Do you know what really bugs everyone when they argue?  
  
It's the fact that the opposition is telling the truth. No matter how evil or pathetic they are.  
  
Nataku: *is really angry and is summing up more of his energy for another Flaming Fist*  
  
By now the room temperature is soaring and it's hot enough as it is. But Nataku was using it to his advantage.  
  
Nataku yet again engulfed Six Faced in more flames. Since the air is thick with hot air, everything keeps wavering so everything is a little blurred and the fires seem more vivid so Six Faced can't tell.  
  
Six Faced Guy: *too wrapped up in his dreams of glory to notice and he blows more fire into the place*  
  
By now, things are going overboard with the heat. By the time Six Faced notices, he was dropping on top of the audience. When he finally felt some heat, it was too late. He was crumbling and melting at the same time.  
  
Six Faced Guy: *had his ferocious, bloodthirsty face facing Nataku* You!  
  
Nataku: Guess I win the match! See ya! *running up the too hot stairs and trying to ignore the pain from his ankle*  
  
Six Faced Guy: Not so fast! If I can't win, nobody wins! *starts blowing out blue flames*  
  
The whole place is falling apart. Nataku can't stand the heat much longer. The stairs were giving way. Cracks were appearing around the place and hot air escaped from the cracks.  
  
Nataku: [Hot air... Uh oh.]  
  
Nataku realized that this place is built over a pit of lava and the whole place is going to plunge in and crack under the extreme pressure. He had to get out of the door quick! The journey is not gonna be easy. The pillars that had supported the arches overhead were falling and piling onto each other and the arches themselves were threatening to fall on top of him. And the heat... he feels like he's gonna pass out soon and be cooked alive.  
  
It was hard work but he managed. Over, under, sideways and try not to touch anything. Nataku fell face-first onto the floor when he was safe. He stopped for a while to catch his breath and then continued. He was lucky to have won the deal.  
  
Six Faced Guy: *still flaming the place* [As I have promised, I did not fail. I had succeeded in my task. But I can't face you're glorious face now. I may have won the war, but the battle had shamed me terribly. I cannot show my face in you're presence any longer. I give you my regards.] *fell into the lave pit along with everything else there*  
  
If you're confused, here's the truth behind the scenes. They're aim was to distract Nataku as long as they can. The 'army clad in black' were useless temporary dummies. The so-called 'invisible guards' and their constant flickers were hot air from the lave pit coming up through some holes. There is one invisible guy though. An invisible goblin to be exact. But he only served as a messenger to report to the real mastermind when Six Faced had made enough time. Every available army had moved up to Under Heaven and Heaven to make a temporary camp and some of the 'special unit' has already gone on missions.  
  
Nataku climbed the staircases to the top and he was exhausted and reached the top. If he counted the steps, he would have found about 9,700,654,000,316 of them. Nataku took in his surroundings.  
  
Unlike the other floors, this one is an absolute treasure. Not like the floors below it. (From the first step away from staircase onwards are incredibly filthy places. E.g. The carpets and walls along with the doors are tattered and stink. The walls are badly graphitised and are all grimy and greasy and there's piss marks all over them. Same for the door. As for the carpet... it looked like over a few hundreds of bitches gave birth to puppies all over it a few seconds ago.) And more unlikely in Hell, this place is exceptionally cooler and smelt good. To think that Hell doesn't believe in air-conditioning or pine fresh. There are five doors in all on the top floor. The walls were erected with amber, opal, gold, jade and even more precious stones. The beautiful portraits and works of art that have been framed with such care into such elegantly carved frames hung on the dazzling wall and presenting itself in a splendour manner. Then there were some enchanting mirrors hanging between each portrait. A unique chandelier that would have become the centre of every masterpiece is dangling off the ceiling that was, in itself, a breathtaking spectacular to behold. Directly in the middle of the polished floors are velvet red carpets leading up to the large oaken door at the end of the room that is slightly ajar. Two special sort of Chinese dragons, one male and one female, stood on both sides of the door. These too had been made with an overwhelming flair of passion and genius, which gave them grace. A misted sort of white light streamed from the opening, giving everything a very humble and beautiful, but slightly mystifying feeling.  
  
It was tempting for Nataku to just lie on the carpet, welcome the cool air, admire the surroundings around him and sleep. After all, all that heat made him yearn for it. But Nataku forced himself not to. But the softness of the carpet... the soles of his shoe had burned of and the texture of the carpet pampered his burned and blistered feet. For a moment, he was able to forget the throbbing pain on his ankle. He felt contented. All of this is bliss after all that fighting. All he needed now was a really nice bed with something cool to drink.  
  
At that moment, one of the doors to his right, the one made out of beech, opened to reveal a large king sized bed in yet another work of art of a room. The difference was that there are quite an amount inspiring statues that had been placed at the right places against the wall and exquisitely unique, and in their own way, beautiful photographs replaced painted pieces of canvas. Instead of red, the velvet carpet is purple and beside the bed is a glass of iced water with a filled jug next to it for refills.  
  
Nataku wondered if he was dreaming or if tall this was an illusion but no. This was real. It was all so marvellous and welcoming. So comforting. He started wondering why he didn't indulge himself into all this richness earlier. But then, what's with the slightly ajar door...  
  
Nataku then broke into a run after standing on the same spot for fifteen minutes. He was running towards the door because he thought it could be the room for a dinning room that had its great table loaded with fine food and drinks. Who knows. There could be a private little bar at the other side of that door with some Manhattans ready for him. The pain of his ankle lay forgotten.  
  
But as he stepped through the other side, he found it a little disappointing. It was a grand throne room with a beautiful and comfy throne and is decorated with all sorts of wondrous masterpieces but it was not a bar or a room filled with food. Just then, his knowledge of his mission and where this place is slammed into his brain like a truck slamming into a pile of sponge. The events that he had went though and pain of his ankle returned to him. This is Hell and he's suppose to get rid of the mastermind. Nataku could have slapped himself.  
  
Just then, something shuffled behind one of the great statues. Nataku wanted to investigated closer and found a goblin. (It's the invisible one but it became visible again.)  
  
Nataku: Where's the one in charge here?  
  
Goblin: But aren't you going to hurry?  
  
Nataku: What do you mean?  
  
Goblin: Ever wondered why the place is guard free?  
  
Nataku: You mean...... *realises that all available fighters are probably invading the world of the living* Damn it! *gets out of the door and (tried to) run down the stairs to get out of the tower and find an exit out of here*  
  
As Nataku descended, the Mastermind (also known as Shadow's Owner in Chap. Three) stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Mastermind: You have served me well. Now give this to the captain. *handed Goblin a rolled up parchment*  
  
Goblin: *accepted the rolled up parchment* What about the intruder o greatness?  
  
Mastermind: Leave him. He can suffer with the rest later.  
  
Goblin: As you wish. *leaves using the secret chute to get downstairs*  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Nataku half fell, half tumbled through the door. If he had hurried, he would've caught sight of something very useful. The red rust bothered his raw ankle so he tore a piece of his robe off and bound it. Just as he bent down to tie it on, he caught sight of the star sign. It was starting to get out of shape. Must be from all that heat.  
  
Then a nagging question bit him hard in the brain. How is he gonna get out of Fish Head over here. He looked up to see a small dim hole in the high distance. It's gonna take a lot of work to get up there. Nataku looked around for anything he could use.  
  
CLANG!  
  
Something dropped besides Nataku. It was a big iron rod. (Goblin dropped it in his urge for speed.)  
  
Nataku: What's this for? *looks around for where it might have dropped from*  
  
He couldn't find Goblin but he did find a hole on the ground. Out of curiosity, he stuck the end of the rod down the hole. At once he could hear something stretching. He looked up to see that the almost impenetrable layer of skin that kept his from going in earlier is stretching downwards, looking more like a cone.  
  
Soon, Nataku was surrounded by slimy flesh. At least it doesn't stick. Just when Nataku thought he would have to climb up, he noticed a bump in the skin. Nataku stepped back. Whatever it was, it was coming in. The mound of flesh burst of the pieces of dangling flesh got dragged back into the walls of its origin. A really big tooth had grown. Nataku grabbed hold of it in an effort to pull it out but before he could start pulling, he found himself going up.  
  
The wall of slimy flesh spiralled back up until it reached the top. Nataku let go at once and ran. Fish Head then shut his mouth as soon as he made is exit, turned away and swam (?) in the other direction in a bored sort of fashion. It apparently lost interest in this god.  
  
Nataku was thankful that there are no dead bodies this time. He was not sure if he could survive Stink Wave 2. There was no reason for him to regurgitate whatever's left of his early breakfast so with a settled stomach, he treaded back to where he landed and looked up again. There was a film of murky black and greenish stuff above. The lake he supposed.  
  
Just as he was about to decide what to do, something walked up to him.  
  
A monster had just stepped into the dim light but Nataku can see quite clearly. He was meant to be smaller and more octopus-ish that Ledios but its head was half of that of a monsters. Which sorta means minus the fatness and the body mass with a big enough head. The other half that's a face is the only sign of human left on him.  
  
(If you guys want to know, it's the kid from chap. 3. He managed to be incompletely transformed and go into hiding when the guy behind him made one last effort by chewing on the vines away with his teeth. Okay, so maybe some of my OC get a few more parts sometimes. Be warned. There could be more in the future.)  
  
Octo Boy: I can help you.  
  
The monster side of his face is terribly scarred but otherwise, presentable.  
  
Nataku: What happened to you?  
  
Octo Boy: The vines contaminated me.  
  
Nataku: [So that's what the vines on old Fish Face were for.] You mean the others were contaminated in the same way?  
  
Octo Boy: *nods*  
  
Nataku: Is there someway-  
  
Octo Boy: It's hopeless now. Just go. We needed to die again anyway.  
  
Nataku: *solemnly nods and said no more*  
  
Octo Boy: *folds his tentacles together and lowers them*  
  
Nataku: *stood on top*  
  
Octo Boy: *catapulted him up*  
  
How Nataku understood and knew what to do is as mysterious as the dark side of the moon. But at least he got out. Nataku landed face first into the grass. He wasted no time and teleported back to Heaven immediately.  
  
And got one nasty shock.  
  
===============================================================  
  
AFN: A cliff hanger. Don't blame me. A lot of authors are doing it and I'm just taking to the trend. Tell me if it's okay or tell me if it's lame. One things for sure.  
  
This is a longer story than the last.  
  
Microsoft Word Count:  
  
Pages: 20  
  
Words: 8,085  
  
Characters (no spaces): 35,967  
  
Characters (with spaces): 43,816  
  
Paragraphs: 252  
  
Lines: 872  
  
Including everything from top to bottom. Even the A/N and AFN.  
  
Oo I scare myself.  
  
It's gonna take a while to type and post the next chapter so standby. Expect it to be posted after two weeks (most probably more). Try not to expect quick ones because its taking most of my holiday time. T-T But hope for it. ^ ^  
  
To authors: Good luck for you're stories and for more good reviews.  
  
To readers: Good luck for finding more greater stories so you can do the four Cs. (comment/complement/criticize/complain) 


	7. Chapter Seven: More Than Seven

Chapter Seven: More Than Seven  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
A/N: This will be the last chapter of Dawn of Fire and Spirits. Sorry for the really late update but I can't really help it. Note that there could be mistakes in here though.  
  
Here's the continuation from the last cliffhanger and it will be even shorter than the last one. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Romeo and Juliet belong to Shakespeare and Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya. -_-  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
===============================================================  
  
Nataku looked around in wonder. Heaven had finished repairs from the last raid but everything seemed so... downcast. He looked around him. Everything seemed so grey, so... dead.  
  
This only happened when the gods were deeply in despair.  
  
Nataku: [What happened here?] *suddenly hides behind a nearby droopy bush*  
  
He watched as two figures clad in black went past. They looked like those from the 'special unit'. But what were they doing here. Aren't they supposed to raid or something? Those figures than descended somewhere. Nataku can't attack them because he was drained and terribly exhausted.  
  
That's when he noticed that the main Gate of Heaven was covered with scratch marks. No, not just scratch marks. When seen from a distance, it was a sign of some kind. He clutched at his own sign but found that all that was left of it was a small hulk of metal hanging feebly to the end of the string around his waist. He disposed of it since it could aid him no more.  
  
Nataku felt his ankle throb. He had to get it treated soon. It could get infected. After all it had already been quite a while...... How long had he been down there?  
  
Nataku: *thought for a while as he half walked, half dragged his leg over to the main central* [I think I've been down there for at least three hours or so. Didn't think everything would change so much in a long time. Why should they despair anyway? I haven't been gone THAT long.]  
  
He paused at the double doors. They were slightly ajar. Nataku could see that there were others in there. They were huddled and they seemed to be discussing something. Nataku was wondering why they didn't destroy the ones that descended or go to the meeting room to discuss as he walked over to join them.  
  
They turned around to face him when they heard the shuffling of his feet. To Nataku's surprise, they beamed and embraced him as if he had been lost for a few hundred years. They looked like they could do with some sleep too. The bags under their eyes were as black as coals.  
  
They were all talking at the same time. Nataku could only catch words like "You're alive!" and "So long!" It took a while for him to calm them down. He wanted them to explain but they insisted on explaining while they healed his ankle.  
  
Nataku followed them to the medical quarters of the palace. Every other healing facility had been destroyed and this is the only one available. Nataku was surprised to see three of the Sanzo-Ikkou, Kougaiji-Ikkou, Homura, Rinrei, Yosuki and just about all of Heaven's fighters everywhere. All of them seemed to be just hanging around. The place is crowded but there was not much conversations going around at first. But babble broke out among the people when they saw Nataku.  
  
But God silenced them. Nataku was soon being treated. Besides the terrible state of his ankle, they also healed his burns and soothed his worn and blistered feet. All the while explaining.  
  
It turns out that Nataku had been away for more than a month. Hell's forces struck fiercely a few hours after Nataku left. They would have been defeated sooner if it hadn't been for Haku. But just when they were on the verge of victory, a fierce wind blew up and a screen of dust clouded they're view and surrounded Haku. The wind died almost immediately after a flash of red and a muffled sound. Haku disappeared and the dust sank back to the ground. Without Haku, they lost. But instead of feeding on them, they seemed to just surround them, keeping them in. After a few days they were surprised to find that they were allowed to eat and rebuild most of their buildings but the healing facilities stayed demolished and the branching Gate's of Heaven lay destroyed and unoperational.  
  
Soon Hell's forces descended. They thought that they had abandoned them but they were wrong. They were standing by in Under Heaven and killed anyone who descended. They seemed to have made camp right under the main Gate of Heaven; the only gate where everyone can descend and ascended under the circumstances. According to their recent gossips, the disease had claimed many lives and soon everyone down there will be dead. They thought that Nataku had longed died and they haven't heard a word about Haku.  
  
Now he knew why they were so upset. But what can he do? What can they all do?  
  
Kanzeon then stepped in. She was smiling as she brought the Ancient Heavenly Scrolls with her.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxxzz  
  
Hakuruyu descended through the secret Gate first. After looking around a while, he gave the all-clear signal by puffing out some smoke. A while later, Homura, Sanzo, Kou and Nataku descended.  
  
Kanzeon had looked through the Heavenly Scrolls and had found some useful facts that would be of use. Like the secret Gate they came through for example. She couldn't refer to them earlier because of the last raid and members of the special unit patrolling around. If the scrolls were found they would surely be destroyed.  
  
It seems that they are in the East. Buildings stood silently on either side of the streets, most of them desolate. The air is thick with flies. Decay and despair hung heavily in the air and amazingly, there are still living beings thriving within this devastating atmosphere but then, the 'living beings' don't have much intelligence since they crawl around or buzz all day. The smell made all five dizzy and the urge to throw up is strong but each of them used up more or less of their fighting-reserved energies in their efforts to keep their belated lunches in their stomachs.  
  
It was a sad sight all around. During one of the most promising eras in history, this had to happen. The citizens of Under Heaven were totally defenceless and their efforts and weapons were wasted. All they had to do now was to travel straight to the place where everybody descends to when they use the great Gate of Heaven.  
  
Homura: Are you sure this plan will work?  
  
Sanzo: *muttered* It had better work. Or else... *eyes Nataku warningly while feeling for his gun for assurance and for giving Nataku another death threat*  
  
Kou: [Him and his death threats... *gulp*]  
  
Nataku: - -; I thought we ended this argument already! For the 47th time Homura, yes I'm sure. And Sanzo, * sweat drops again at Sanzo's glare* have some faith will ya?  
  
Kou: Can we get out of here already? This stinks.  
  
Nataku: Fi-  
  
Something fell on top of Nataku. To be more precise, it's someone called...  
  
Lirin: *jumping up and down* Oniichan! I want to come too! ToT  
  
Nataku: @-@  
  
Lirin: Eh? You're not oniichan!  
  
Kou: Lirin! What are you doing here?!  
  
Lirin: I wanna fight too!  
  
Kou: LI-  
  
Nataku: She can come with us. *stood up and brushed the dust off his robes*  
  
Others (except Lirin whose running around with joy): Nani?!  
  
Nataku: She can help [as a distraction probably]. *teleports them to Hell's main camp* (I didn't say they can't teleport when they're in Under Heaven didn't I?)  
  
They appeared shortly afterwards right behind an occupied tent. Muttering and grunting can be heard. It was a discussion of the patrols around the gates. Hell's forces were everywhere. They seem to just stand around doing nothing and seem to keep as far from the tent as possible. The background is less dramatic than before but hey; at least the place doesn't smell so bad. The intoxicating smell of rum and gin occasionally wafted through the air from some of the buildings in the distance. Now some mutters can be heard in the tent and the tent flap was closed shut. The walking spirits moved further away from the area.  
  
They soon set their plan into action. They hurriedly put the bombs into place. Luckily, they managed without any major problems thanks to the rubble for cover and Hakuruyu to warn them (117 of Hell's Forces knocked out and hidden. If Sanzo chanted the Sutra, they'll attract the other like a magnet.). They teleported themselves to a safe range to watch the fun. Nataku them pushed the button. The special bombs then detonated. They were special because they were 'holy' bombs that were supposed to wipe out those that are evil. They chanted sutras quickly before detonating (Got the idea when one of my mates sang 'Halleluiah' before crushing some ants with his fists).  
  
The place flared up in a fury of blazing white flames. They thought they had won but nothing that involves the dead is easy. Especially when they were, well, already dead. They rushed at them through the flames like the apocalypse on the rise. They're eerie calls summoned the others that had been hidden or were far away, instantly increasing in number. Their appearance was unnerving and soon they will be upon them to destroy them.  
  
Soon they stepped out of their hiding places to fight since their cover was blown. But as the battle raged on, they were pushed further and further back. Their numbers seem to be endless. But they seemed a little distracted by the alcoholic smell.  
  
Homura: I thought you said it would work! *burns some spirits that were approaching him from the side*  
  
Kou: *muttered* Knew it wouldn't. *burns some other spirits with Engokuki as he was pushed farther away from the others*  
  
Lirin: *considerably stronger and is still kicking butt like a hyper machine* Yahoo!  
  
Sanzo: *managed to whack Nataku with his fan as he passed him while continuing to blast more dead*  
  
Nataku: ¬ ¬ Okay. Maybe I did deserve that but that's not gonna  
help us right now huh?  
  
Sanzo was getting pretty frustrated at them and wanted to cause more damage. He was running out of bullets. His eye caught sight of a bottle full of gin. As quick as a flash he picked it up and...  
  
... threw in into the air. (Thought he was gonna drink it huh? ^ ^) He shot it while it was over the spirits heads. The glass was shattered by the impact and highly flammable liquid flowed burning to the ground. To their surprise and amusement, it seemed to be more effective than Engokuki or Homura and Nataku's fire swords. A few drops instantly destroyed them. Soon everybody was picking up bottles of rum and gin and threw them into the air and with Sanzo's deadly accuracy, flaming liquid rained on the hideous army. Lirin experimentally sprayed rum onto one of the ones that survived. It cried out in agony while melting at a painfully slow pace.  
  
Lirin: *looked closely at the bottle in her hand* Wow. This stuff must be strong. Oniichan! I want to drink some of this stuff!!!!  
  
Kou: Later Lirin! *hurls more bottles into the air*  
  
There was only a box of gin and rum left when they had got them all.  
  
Nataku: *wanted to make a grab for one of the bottles to drink when a bullet whizzed past his hand*  
  
Sanzo was now firing at Nataku and the poor guy 'danced' while he ran for fear of the bullets. Everyone was shocked when he turned his gun and made them start 'dancing' too. Lirin was the only one he didn't bother with.  
  
Homura: Why us you bozo?! *still jumping to avoid bullets*  
  
Sanzo: Because your plan didn't work *fired more at Nataku* and you guys *shooting at Kou and Homura* are stupid enough to believe him.  
  
Kou: I thought you were running out of bullets!  
  
Sanzo: These are specially reserved for you guys. *picked up a bottle, opened it and started drinking while shooting away at the others*  
  
Lirin: *opened her bottle but was stopped by a warning shout from Kougaiji* Aw. *decides to jump on to baldy Sanzo's back instead* Ya ha!  
  
Sanzo: *gives her the open bottle and continues to shoot at the rest*  
  
Lirin: *gets off Sanzo and gulps the gin down happily*  
  
Kougaiji: LIRIN!!!!! *'dancing' with a faster pace that before*  
  
As Sanzo got on with his shooting frenzy and as Lirin got drunk for the first time in her life, the sun crept up in the horizon against the flaming background. It was dawn.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz  
  
And so that's how Heaven managed to get rid of the spirit that kept them up there and how they found their weakness. But now let's turn the clock back a little to witness another event shall we.......  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Haku: *opened his eyes slowly only to have them blinded by sand*  
  
He shot up and quickly rubbed his eyes to get the sand out. What was he doing here? What happened as a matter of fact? His latest memories ran something like this: Kicking spirits behind, dust, red... DRAGON!!!! He remembered now. The dragon was the one that Kanzeon talked about earlier. Drawn to great sources of power... But it would've made sense if he had removed his control device. What could have driven the thing to drag him here?  
  
Mastermind: So, you wake.  
  
Haku: [That caressing voice!?] *turns around to face her* You *beep*!!! What are you doing here?  
  
Gyakuman: Is that what you say to me after all those years? You don't even know me......  
  
Haku: Oh I know you all right! You're the one who tried to revive Gyumao and made every other youkai go out of control. The sickening bit is that you used Kou to help you! *tried to grasp her neck*  
  
Gyakuman: Tsk tsk. You're so impatient.  
  
Haku: *struggling with the someone/something that's keeping his hands behind his back with considerable force*  
  
Gyakuman: I am brilliant as well as beautiful am I?  
  
Haku: You sickening viper! *struggling against the hands and now one hand is keeping his hands behind while another is keeping him in a headlock*  
  
Gyakuman: *hissed* You'd better watch your tongue boy! I don't care if you did change you're name and no matter how smart you are, you're still that food-on-the-brain saru that had been one of ones who caused my downfall! Besides, *calming down a bit* you should know that it's not good to suppress your appetite.  
  
Haku: *struggling but there was a hint of shock in his eyes* [How did she know?!]  
  
Gyakuman: Now that you've lost you're tongue, I will tell you how this dragon *gestured to the dragon that flickered out of sight the instant Haku's eyes rested upon it* obeyed my whims. You would like to know would you? Of course you do. This pet loves a powerful source of energy. All I had to do is wait until my forces have destroyed most of Heaven's gates. The power that was in them will be released and with this handy device, *opens the palm of her hand to reveal a transparent sphere with a small fire burning inside* I drew them all together. It was powerful enough to bring the beast to my will.  
  
Haku: I can't believe you thought of this. I thought your confounded contraptions all came from Ni or Huang.  
  
Gyakuman: They did. But now that Ni and Huang are not here I'm going to have to be dependent, don't I?  
  
Haku: *raised an eyebrow at this and is trying to flip the one grabbing him then felt a sudden burst of pain that ended as soon as it came but now he found that his hands were numb and immobilised so he struggled further to find out who was this guy*  
  
Gyakuman: They decided to pursue a little dream of theirs but they all have gone their own way of course. And now I think it is time to take care of business.  
  
Haku: *a cold breeze blew by him when he noticed that his captor had moved to Gyakuman's side*  
  
Gyakuman: Meet Hisame. He's going finish the task of disposing of you. A little different is he?  
  
Haku: *aware that the temperature had dropped dramatically and his eyes were fixed on Hisame* Cold isn't it?  
  
Gyakuman: Of course. Evil doesn't always come in the form of fire you know. Hisame is an evil of ice and he will be more than enough for you.  
  
Hisame had long bluish and almost white hair that's tied back. His skin was wan and his irises were like the openings to the ever freezing and endless caves of the North. He wears a short-sleeved white cotton shirt and navy blue pants. He was also barefoot. Ice crystals seem to form with each breath he takes. The thing about Hisame that kept Haku's gaze on his was that despite the descriptions mentioned above, he was almost exactly like Haku without the control device.  
  
Gyakuman: All I have to do now is to wait patiently for my time to shine with you out of the way.  
  
Hisame: *snarled*  
  
Gyakuman: Shi ne!  
  
That was her last word to him before she turned and descended back into her place. And the same instant, Hisame lunged.  
  
Haku called on Nyoibo and Hisame swerved in time to keep himself from crashing head on against the staff. He switched to using his legs to try and knock Haku off his feet the moment his feet touched the ground. But before Hisame's legs can make contact with his target, he realized that his opponent had flipped himself upwards and is now attempting to crash Nyoibo onto his head from above. Hisame grabbed the end of the staff, swung it, and then threw the staff along with its yielder onto the ground. Haku managed a break fall. Half-crouched, he is now firing Nyoibo-gun. Hisame had managed to get away from the blasts with only a damaged thigh and waist. Hisame growled and a staff almost like Nyoibo appeared in his hand. With a deep thrust into the ground, the staff sent ice zigzagging towards Haku. Haku stepped aside to dodge it but the ice burst out of the ground and hit Haku full in the chest. He had the wind knocked out of him. Aside from that, the extreme cold gave him some serious frostbite on his upper torso.  
  
Haku: Kuso! *fires an extremely large blast that got Hisame*  
  
Hisame: *got one side of his back damaged*  
  
Hisame roared before he heads for Haku with his staff and hopes the speed will allow the staff to skewer him. But when he got within a few miles of Haku, fire leapt up from the ground, engulfing both of them. The rapid heating caused by Haku managed to keep his frostbite from worsening even though it now hurts like crazy. Hisame managed to keep a cool head as he uses his own cold power to keep him from being burnt by the fire.  
  
Haku had no other choice if he doesn't want to die. He removed his control device and he felt power flow through him. His eyes were like the ones when he had removed his control device twice before when he was against Li Touten and Gyumao. He did it just in time as Hisame managed to reach him. Soon they started fighting.  
  
Hisame is having trouble with the fire disrupting him. He had been kicked, punched, hit, and almost run over if he hadn't got out of the way in time. He decided that he should concentrate on the fire for a while. Summing up some of his strength, he managed to make an ice dome that covered the fire. As the ice melted, the water put out the fire. Now at least he was free of one disadvantage. Now he will take care of the other. Hisame conjured a gigantic beam of concentrated cold. In appearance, it was dark and at the centre was a black spot, the core. He sent it straight for Haku. At the same time Haku had launched one of his mighty blasts.  
  
The collision of the two forces was followed by sudden darkness. That was before the blasts blew them over to the edge, where the grey side of the world and the one they know meet. It was just Hisame's luck that the fall had dislocated his right arm as he skidded across raw hard ground. Haku got some damage himself when he fell face first and ended up with some sand in his eyes.  
  
Each tried to recover as fast as the other. Soon the fighting started again. But then Haku managed to gain the upper hand when Hisame had bits of his guts spilling out from the slit in stomach Haku gave him earlier.  
  
Hisame is on the edge now. Haku would finish him off him one punch soon. And yet...  
  
Haku: *spat out blood and his punch was stopped in mid-flight*  
  
Hisame had retorted to using a pair of tong-fas. Now that Haku was close enough, he began raining blows onto him, at the same time blocking everything the dazed Haku tried to throw at him since tong-fas were also meant for defence.  
  
Because of the sudden attack, an age-old instinct in Haku kicked in. He practically exploded. Haku himself started to hit at Hisame with both fists despite the condition one of his arm's in. The punches were also charged with the remains of Haku's power. The tong-fa snapped in Hisame's hand and it disappeared as Hisame, the Cold of Evil Spirit, lost his grip on life.  
  
When Haku managed to clam himself down a few seconds later, he heard something and turned to face it. Only to be rammed by the red dragon into the greyness.  
  
And soon both disappeared.  
  
zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz  
  
Back to the present.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Gyakuman Koshu was only halfway in the corridors in the Palace in Hell.  
  
Gyakuman: Yare yare. Gone so soon? They must be too easy. *continued to her room* [I have done what I had to do.]*opened the double doors* [The end of phase two.]*took out a black map marked with red* [What am I going to do now? My seal is not to be found until the next phase.] *teleported herself right in front of the pool *  
  
With a chuckle, she flicked her wrist. The pool bubbled rapidly and the whole thing gushed up and disappeared. The fish thing exploded and took all of the underworld with it.  
  
Gyakuman: [Humph! Dirty things those spirits. A new after world will come to take its place. Those things always come back. Filled with all those damned souls like always and all back to normal. There will probably be more of those pests anyway.]  
  
She turned away from the spot and teleported down the mountains. She made her way further down by the grassy road.  
  
Gyakuman: [If it weren't for him, I would've been dead, destroyed, a shadow of my own self. But he has given me the power, the very essence of immortals of gods. Emperor! Master! Your deed had been done and now there's only the waiting of your return. And I'll bet that Li Touten couldn't have acted this part more beautifully than I. I guess that's why I'm the Queen. I just can't wait to get my seal!]  
  
With that, she headed towards the horizon, the sun scaling the sky once more.  
  
===============================================================  
  
AFN: Arigatou to Black Death and everyone else who reviewed cause it's been a long time. Yup. That's it. Shorter than usual. Check out the sequel: "Begin From The End". I think this is turning into a series. More new characters, surprises, questions and a few answers. Hope you'll like it! 


End file.
